The Bump Problem
by TheGeekyFangirlIsHere97
Summary: Rose Weasley daughter of Hermione and Ronald Weasley and sister to Hugo Weasley, cousin to many Weasley's and Potter's, is pregnant. "I Rose 'Rosie' Molly Weasley am pregnant. I'm not taking it too well, in fact 'I'm not taking it too well' is an understatement." *This story is an edited version of a story I wrote on my old account.* Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Just A Little Odd

****No this can't be happening, not to me.****

_I Rose 'Rosie' Molly Weasley am pregnant. I'm not taking it well, in fact 'I'm not taking it that well' is an understatement. The test has got to be wrong, maybe I didn't take it correctly. _

****Of course you didn't Rose, your the smartest kid at Hogwarts, thanks to your mother. I'm just going to lock myself in my bedroom toilet and never come out. Where did all your Gryffindor courage go, step up. ****

_A knocking sound wakes me up from my dreamworld. "Rosie are you alright in there?" Hugo, my younger brother asks, just as I'm about to freak out. "Er... yeah I'm fine, just finishing up in here." I say not convincingly, so I open the door and walk out of my small bathroom and onto my bed, Hugo looks at me, shrugs and walks out of my room._

_Only minutes pass when Hugo comes back in with Mum by his side._

_"Oh yes you are right Hugo, she does look quite pale. Rosie sweetie are you feeling alright?" Mum asks me, of course I'm alright, its not like I'm pregnant or anything. "Yes." I manage to lie._

_"Are you sure? Ronald get up here!" Mum shouts down to Dad, and seconds later Dad comes huffing up the stairs. He eats too much._

_"Whats up Hermione?" Dad asks Mum, he looks around to try and see whats going on. "Do you think Rosie looks ill?" Mum asks looking at me, like I'm some kind of creature she accidentally ran over in the car, Dad looks at me and I smile awkwardly._

_"Nope, she looks perfectly fine." Dad says finally, I sigh. "Ok then, now that is sorted, what would you like for dinner Rosie?" Mum asks and suddenly I have an intense craving for a cucumber and cheese sandwich. "I want a cucumber and cheese sandwich." I say without really thinking about how weird that sounds. "See she is ill." Hugo says humouredly._

_"That is a little odd, but if thats what she wants the I'll do it." Mum says looking at me oddly. "I just feel like I should eat things that I don't like." I say, which make Mum look at me even more oddly, I smile. Mum shakes her head and walks out of my room with Dad and Hugo just looks at me. "What Hugh?" I ask. "You're weird." Hugo sums up, I laugh._

_"And you're crazy." I say with a laugh, Hugo shakes his head and walks out of my room._

_****Wow great job Rose they won't realise that your pregnant, no not at all.****_

A/N: All of what you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling. Also I wrote this a long time ago and I will try and edit mistakes. I'm not very confident in myself but I hope you enjoy this. Also if you do Review please be kind as I'm still learning.

P.S. Bold bits are her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Back At My Second Home

Today I go back to Hogwarts, my second home, I will be going into my 6th year, so I will be under a lot of stress, which to be perfectly honest isn't very good for my situation. Nothing is right with my situation, but I still I have to be careful.

I bet your wondering who the father of the baby is and how I got into this situation, well that my friend is a subject I'd rather not talk about, because to be perfectly honest it is embarrassing and ridiculous.

But I will tell you that it has been exactly 2 whole months since it happened and I'm sure your thinking 'How did she not know she has been pregnant for the last 2 months?' well the fact is that I did sort of know but I just decided to ignore it because I am normally very lucky but it seems luck is not on my side this time.

Am I really surprised? What kind of person doesn't use protection and then expect it not to happen to her.

I woke up this morning with the most horrific feeling of sickness, which would also be known as morning sickness, so I had to run to my on-suite bathroom to throw up the whole contents of my stomach, which trust me is not something you want to wake up in the morning to do.

I almost had to tell Hugo that I was pregnant this morning as he walked in on my puking my guts up, he looked quite shocked but I came up with a quick lie and he walked out of my room satisfied.

Breakfast wasn't so bad, I got through it without wanting to throw up again, the only thing that happened was Mum looking at me like I was hiding something, which I am. But anyway she didn't ask me anything but had questioning looks, which I didn't like much.

By the time it is time to go to Kings Cross Station, I have puked twice, nearly been caught 2 times and nearly had a mental breakdown about the whole of this.

Walking onto the platform was like walking into a warm house, it finally became real that I was going back to Hogwarts, to my second home, to where I had conceived this baby a whole 2 months ago and where I would see the baby's father.

When we got there The Potter's were already there, which meant Teddy was here. Teddy has been my best friend since I was born and since he was 4 years old, I could rely on Teddy to keep secrets or anything, my other best friends included James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley.

And I was right, Teddy is standing right next to Uncle Harry, Teddy sees me and runs up to me and hugs me, I smile and wrap my arms around him, he lets me go and kisses my forehead and then stares at my face.

I think he found something, he pulls me away from my family and over to a quiet place. "Something is wrong." Teddy tells me, like I don't already know. "No, everything is fine." I lie, which I hate doing. "Don't lie to me Rosie." Teddy says with a sigh, I bite my lip nervously, the pressure of lying Teddy makes me sigh again. "Fine, I'm pregnant." I had to tell him, he just looks at you with this look that make people tell him anything and normally I am immune but pregnancy decided lets push Rose a little further.

Teddy looks at me in shock, it feels like the world has just paused. "How? Who? When?" Teddy questions me, I roll my eyes. "Ok first how? Do you want me to draw you a picture?" I ask sarcastically, fortunately he cracks a small smile. "No, please don't." Teddy says, he sounds disturbed.

"Second, who? I'm not saying and three, when? 2 months ago." I answer Teddy's questions quickly and sigh. "Trust me when I say I really didn't think this would happen." I say. "Honestly Rosie, you didn't think that you would get pregnant after having sex and not using protection?" Teddy says like I said something really stupid, which I guess I did.

"Well, I knew it could happen, but stuff like never happens to me, I have always been lucky, but my luck ran out and now I'm pregnant." I moan at Teddy, who still looks like he is getting over the shock. "You thought that luck would be on you side, so you decided to have sex unprotected?" Teddy is starting to sound angry and disappointed.

"Please Ted don't get mad at me, I have to go, my parent will get suspicious." I say, then I walk away from Teddy and then completely ignore him when I get back to my parents, in fact I say goodbye to everyone but Teddy and then get on the train and go to my normal compartment.

After a long and nearly relaxed train ride, we finally get back to Hogwarts, which is a relief as I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep right now. The feast was just as great as always, but I couldn't enjoy it this year which isn't fair.

I suppose I'll just have to get used to it as the baby is going to be controlling my body for the next 7 months of my life. Oh the joys of being pregnant.

A/N: I'm sure most people know who Rose's baby daddy is? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling The Daddy

It's been a week now since I found out I was going to be a mother, so far nothing has happened unless you count throwing up as nothing then yes nothing has happened. Yesterday I got a letter from Teddy, who was moaning because I ignored him last week when I told him about me being pregnant, then he asked me to meet him at Hogsmead when there is a trip, I haven't replied to the letter and I don't suspect I will reply to the letter. Also I haven't told the Daddy that in 7 months he will become a Daddy, which my child. I don't think that the Daddy will be very pleased that he is going to be a Daddy.

The truth is that we had been dating for 4 months, the whole time we had been using protection and then we broke up and then we did it one last time and forgot the protection, that was 2 months ago. And today I have decided to tell him, that he will be a father in 7 months.

I walked to breakfast earlier today, I'm way to nervous, I mean telling your ex-boyfriend that we are going to have a baby isn't exactly something you want to do and I know for a fact that it will end up in an argument, that I might just win, if I can throw up on him. That would be great. Not for him though.

I walk to the Gryffindor table, pour some cereals into a bowl and then some milk, I eat slowly, trying to keep the contents of my stomach back up. After I finished my cereals, I piled my plate of food and ate happily, by the time I was halfway through my breakfast everyone had come down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was so busy eating that I didn't notice James and Dominique sit next to me, Dom looks concerned.

"Hey Dom, hows things?" I ask trying to make her stop looking at me with her concerned look. "Don't change the subject." Dom says with a glare, I raise my eyebrow. "Change what subject, we weren't even talking." I say, I probably sound like I'm hiding something. "I was looking at you with my concerned face, then you ask me how I'm doing, that is changing the subject. Something is up with you, and know this, I will find out what it is." Dom says, she will keep that promise, she will do everything she can to find out what is up with me and it probably won't be pretty, me and Dom have always been best friends, just around the same time me and Teddy became best friends, we have told each other everything and we can tell when the other is lying and when something is up, just like Dom knows something is up.

"Sure, whatever Dom." I say, then I carry on eating my breakfast. After finishing I look up to see Scorpius Malfoy walk in, lets do a background story. Scorpius Malfoy, my enemy and Ex-boyfriend. And if you haven't guessed already he is the father of my unborn baby.

My body is now filled with nerves, he glances at me and smirks. Gosh I hate that smirk. He sits down and starts to pile his plate with food, I look away from him, get up and start to walk out of the Great Hall, I glance at Scorpius and then leave the Great Hall, I start walking down the corridor, then someone grabs the sleeve of my robe, I turn around to have ago at them, but when I turn around, I find that it is Scorpius, I roll my eyes. "Get off me Scorpius." I say angrily, I know I should tell him, but I just can't.

"Wow Weasley, looking a little chubby." Scorpios says with his trademark smirk, I can't help what happens next, I slap him, very hard around the face. "Yeah, well it is partly your fault." I shout at Scorpius, then walk away until I am pushed into a nearby classroom and the door is closed behind me. I turn around to see Scorpius standing by the door, he walks closer to me, until his is face to face with me, now I must admit that he looks very handsome. ****I shouldn't be thinking that****. All of a sudden Scorpios grabs my face and kisses me roughly, and I kiss him back, but then I stop because I just remembered that he is my Ex-boyfriend. "Wait I have something to tell you." I say quietly, I move away from Scorpius.

"What? Whats going on?" Scorpius asks crossing his arms. "I'm pregnant." I say as I look him in the face, his once concerned face turns into a shocked face, he swears and turns away. "You have to be joking." Scorpius says angrily. "Why would I joke about this?" I say rolling my eyes. "How could you be so stupid." Scorpius pronounces. "Me! You were there too." I say angrily. "Who's is it?" Scorpius asks, how could he ask such a thing.

"Are you an idiot, why do you think I told you?" I say getting angrier. "How is this mine?" Scorpius asks, I roll my eyes. "I'm two months pregnant Scorpius, after we broke up we did it again after getting sort of drunk at a party." I shout at Scorpius, he is such an idiot, why did I even date him.

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius says turning around to me. "You can do what the hell you want, but I'm keeping the baby, you don't have to have anything to do with the baby. In fact just forget I told you anything, it would be so much easier." I tell Scorpius, I decided that I didn't need a man to raise a baby, I don't need him. "Then why did you tell me?" Scorpius ask getting closer to me. "Because I thought that you should know as you're the baby's father." I tell Scorpius. "Why are you pushing me away?" Scorpius asks. "Because I don't need you, just forget it, please. I need to go." I say quietly, I walk towards the door, open it and walk away.

I don't see Scorpius for the rest of the day, or that week, I have to quit the Quidditch Team as pretty soon I'm going to be showing and plus it is very dangerous. I'm a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, apparently I'm really good but I don't care. I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and see James, James is the captain of the Quidditch Team, I sit next to him. "Hey Rosie, you alright?" James asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm quitting the Quidditch Team, I want to concentrate on my studies more." I lie to James. "What? No you can't do that Rosie, you're the best Beater we have." James protests. "Sorry James, I have other things that are more important." I say to James, which is partly true. "I can't believe this Rose, whats going on?" James questions me, James can tell when I'm lying, its a gift and a curse, I look away from James, he can't find out yet. "Nothing is going on, I promise." I lie to James, this is going to bite me in the butt soon, he doesn't believe me, I can see it. "Sure, okay Rose." James says, he looks at me in the way I know that he knows I'm lying, I shrug it away, then I walk away.

I don't want to deal with anything any more, I go up to my dorm, when I get there Lily is there, she is looking through Dom's draws, I narrow my eyes. "What are you doing, Lily?" I ask as Lily stops suddenly. "Erm...nothing?" Lily says trying to be innocent. "You can't answer a question with a question Lily, what are you doing?" I ask lifting my eyebrows at her. "Fine, I'm trying to find her hair products, she normally lets me borrow them, but she hasn't lately, so I'm trying to find them." Lily says sitting down on Dom's bed.

"Dom doesn't use hair products, nice try." I say, with a smile. "Alright then, I'm trying to see who she is dating, I know for a fact that Dom has a diary and that should tell me everything I need to know." Lily says, I can tell this is the truth. "I think she hides it under her pillow, but I'll only let you look at it, If you tell me who it is?" I suggest, Lily smiles. "Of course." Lily says looking under Dom's pillow, Lily pulls out a light blue book from Dom's pillow, she flicks through it, then she stops, her mouth open in shock.

"What? Who is it?" I ask eagerly. "It's...it's Scorpius Malfoy." Lily says shocked, my mouth opens with shock. Malfoy can't be dating my best friend, he just can't be, I walk out of the room and out of the common room, I start walking to the Slytherin common room, at that point Scorpius walks out the portrait door, I walk up to him. "Why didn't you tell me that you are dating my cousin?" I ask him angrily. "You didn't ask." Scorpius says simply. "Then why did you kiss me?" I ask angrier, at this point he pushes me into a classroom. "Also why do you keep pushing me into classrooms?" I ask trying not to smile, he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I didn't tell you because whats the point and you can't say you didn't like the kiss." Scorpius says getting closer to me, I push away from him. "Don't do that, it won't work." I tell him cautiously, he moves closer and I move further away, we do this until I walk backwards into the classroom wall, so I'm trapped, he puts his left hand by my head against the wall and his right hand in the same place but on the other side, he looks down at me, he is only a little taller than me but he still has to look down at me, he leans down and places his lips on mine and starts kissing me.

I wish I could say that I didn't kiss him and nothing happened, but that would be lying because I did kiss him back and a little more, to be precise it was what got me in my situation in the first place, I know that it was very wrong for me to do, but I couldn't help it and I know you won't believe me but I don't even like him any more.

A/N: So what do ya think? Also be ready for some OOC bits in the later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: That Went Well

P.S. You might notice that Scorp's name is spelt differently, this was how I used to spell it but I use it so much in this story I might just leave it, sorry...

...

It has now been a month since my little tiny fling with Scorpios, who is the father of my unborn baby, today it has been 3 months since me and Scorpios had our break up-make out night, so that makes me 3 months pregnant. Teddy sent a letter to me again saying that maybe I should get checked up by Madam Pomfrey, which I agree I should, so I asked her if she could get in contact with St Mungos, I told her that I was pregnant, and she agreed that I should go there instead, so today I am going to St Mungos, to see some Healer that said she doesn't want to be named, which is weird.

Breakfast today was fine, no sickness yet, me and Scorpios act like nothing happened, I confronted Dom about her relationship with Scorpios, told her I was fine with it, but that she should have told me. James is still trying to find out what I was lying about, Hugo still looks at me with the look that he had when he saw me being sick at home and Lily is still shocked about the fact that Dom and Scorpios are dating.

I walk to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey is waiting for me, when I get there, she smiles at me. "Hello Miss Weasley, your portkey is here." Madam Pomfrey says pointing to a hairbrush, I smile and grab it. Suddenly I'm in St Mungos Maternity ward, it feels so strange, I walk to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure where to go, as my Matron at school didn't tell me the name of the Healer I was going to see, could you help me out?" I ask the receptionist, she smiles. "Rose Weasley?" the receptionist asks, I nod. "Ahh, your Healer told me to take you to her, this way." The receptionist says with a smile, she leads me to a room, when she opens the door there is only 2 women there, I sit down on one of the chairs, a women looks at me, at that time is see some familiar purple hair.

Teddy is here and he is anxious, he sees me. "Rose." Teddy says sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused. "Vic wanted me to come." Teddy says as his hair turns orange, which means he is nervous. "You're nervous, why did Vic want you to come?" I ask as I hear a door open. "Because I thought it would be easier." A voice I recognise says from behind me.

And then boom it hits me, Victorie is a Healer, who works in the Maternity ward, I turn around and sure enough Victorie is standing next to me. "You set me up." I say glaring at Teddy. "Actually I told him to organise this." Victorie says. "You told her!" I moan at Teddy. "Yes he did." Victorie answers for him, I turn on her. "He can answer for his self!" I shout at Victorie, wow my hormones are going crazy, I shouldn't have been so angry, I turn back to Teddy.

"Yes Rose I told Victorie, she is my girlfriend, she can tell when something is wrong with me, she pulled it out of me, I would have told anyway." Teddy says standing up, I also at that time had also stood up. "Look Rose, you came here for a check up, so lets go into my room and check you out." Victorie says pointing to her office. "I'm not being checked out by you." I say angrily, Teddy grabs my arm. "Rose come on, don't be like this." Teddy says calmly, I roll my eyes and sigh, I might as well.

"Whatever." I say, I walk into Victorie's office, it is like any other but it has photos of all of our family, with me and Teddy and lots of other ones, I smile and sit down, out of the people I trust Teddy is first, then Dom and James at second, Victorie is third on my list, then my parents, to be honest me and Victorie are pretty close and we got closer after I told her that she and Teddy should get together, so I basically got them together.

Victorie and Teddy walk in, Victorie smiles and points to a picture. "That one is my favourite ones." Victorie says with a smile, its one from the summer of my 4th year and Victorie had just finished her last year, we were at the beach at The Shell Cottage where she lived, we had just been swimming and had sat on the beach to relax when Teddy decided to take a photo, said we looked radiant, it was sort of the perfect photo, I smile at the memory.

"Yeah that was a good day." I say looking away, Victorie sits down and puts her hand on my leg. "Yeah it was." Victorie says happily, she takes her hand off my leg and becomes professional. "Teddy you need to wait outside." Victorie says with an almost glare, he nods and walks out, shutting the door behind him. "So Rose, have you been eating properly?" Vic asks me. "Yeah, I suppose." I say looking away from her stare. "What about drinking and resting?" Vic also asks me. "Yeah, it all fine." I say, I feel like I'm in class.

"How has the morning sickness been?" Vic asks me. "Well the fact that I have to puke up my guts everyday is not something I would like to do, but yeah its fine." I say and then I feel really sick, I think I'm going to be sick, I get up and run out of the room and head to the closest toilet and puke my guts up, just great, after I finish that, I re-freshen myself and walk out of the bathroom and back to Vic's office, when I walk back into the room Teddy is there too, they look at me concerned.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just my morning sickness." I say as I sit back down. "Do you always get that pale?" Teddy asks. "I don't know, I don't even know I get pale." I say with a sigh. "You look like a ghost." Teddy says. "Thanks for making me feel better." I say sarcastically. "You can go now Teddy." Vic says, Teddy leaves. "Does it always happen like that?" Vic asks, I shake my head. "No, just in the morning, today is the first time I had breakfast without nearly being sick, I had no morning sickness this morning." I tell Vic, who looks worried. "Okay then, how long gone are you?" Vic asks. "Well I'm 13 weeks gone, so 3 months." I say.

"Wow, it won't be long until your properly showing." Vic says. "I need you to lay on the bed, so I can see how the baby is doing." Vic tells me, I lie down on the bed, Vic gets her wand out, she then pulls out a screen. "This will show you the baby." Vic tells me, now I become nervous, Vic then pull my shirt up. "Wow, your already showing." Vic says, I look at my stomach, wow I really am, it is a really small bump though. Vic hovers her wand over my stomach, I hear a beeping noise and then the screen comes on, I look at it, I see this little being on the screen, I can't help but cry, Vic smiles at me.

"It's too early to tell you the sex of the baby, but it is very beautiful." Vic says with a smile, I smile, she turns the screen off and pulls my shirt down. "Here is the sonagram picture." Vic says with a smile, she gives it to me, I sit down on the chair again. "Now I want you to come and see me when you are 5 months along, or if there is any problems." Vic says with a smile, I smile. "Me and Teddy are not angry at you or anything, we're just a little disappointed because of how old you are." Vic tells me, she hugs me, Teddy decides to walk in and hug me too.

When I eventually got back to Hogwarts, everyone was asking where I was, I couldn't tell them that I had been at St Mungos, so I said that I had been around. I had been walking around outside when Penelope Parkinson pushes into me, on purpose might I add, she turns around and notices that something had fallen out of my bad and picks it up. "Oh My Gosh. Your pregnant. What a whore." Penelope says disgusted, she throws my sonagram at me, dammit why did she have to bump into me, I sigh.

"I'm not pregnant, its my Aunties, she just sent it too me, I was going to go show it to Roxanne, my cousin." I say quickly, it isn't actually a lie, Aunt Angelina is pregnant with her third child, Penelope's face changed from a disgusted look to an embarrassed face. "Oh, congratulations." Penelope says and then walks away, wow that was close.

Later that day Scorpios comes and sees me, I show him the sonagram and he seems pretty happy until I remind him that I'm going to be raising the baby up alone, in which he kissed me and walked off, and he says I'm hormonal, hours after that I got a letter from Teddy, I didn't open it, I left it on my bed. When I came back, I found Dom on her bed looking at some paper, when I walked in, she looked at me.

"You're pregnant." Dom says, I can't help the shock on my face, how did she find out, then I look at my bed and the letter was gone. "You looked at my stuff!" I shout at Dom. "You can't say anything, thats how you found out about me and Scorpios." Dom says moodily. "Yeah because you were hiding something." I say throwing my bag on my bed. "And you haven't been hiding this." Dom says sarcastically, I roll my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dom asks quietly. "I was going to, but I found out something." I say quietly. "Oh my gosh, Scorpios is the father." Dom says angrily. "Yes, but don't worry, nothing is going to be happening, I told him I'm raising the baby alone." I say quickly. "Your pregnant with my boyfriends baby." Dom says getting up and pacing. "We dated way before you and him started going out, I'm three months pregnant, so that says something." I blurt out. "So you've been hiding things for a while?" Dom says looking at me. "We agreed that it should be secret, I mean everyone in Slytherin hates me, he didn't want his rep going down." I say sadly. "You could have told me, also your three months pregnant?" Dom says. "Do you want me to tell you the whole story?" I ask down with a laugh.

"Yes." Dom say without looking at me. "Okay then, last year me and Scorpios started having spend time together when we got detentions, then one night we started kissing and decided to get together but it had to be a secret, I agreed, we dated for 4 months and then 2 months later we had some break up-make out and then two months later I find out I'm pregnant, I sort of knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want to admit it, now it is a month later." I explain to Dom. "You mean that you had the shortest relationship ever and you still get pregnant?" Dom says with a smile. "Yes." I say rolling my eyes. "Why did Victorie know before me, I thought I was your best friend." Dom asks.

"You are my best friend, along with James and Teddy, Teddy pulled it out of me before we left for Hogwarts, and Teddy being Teddy couldn't keep it from Victorie, and today I went to St Mungos and had my check up, guess who my Healer was. Victorie, Teddy explained that he couldn't keep it from her, I wasn't so happy, I was going to tell you all when I became 4 months pregnant, so I could explain why I quit Quidditch and plus I would be showing by then." I explain to Dom who seems to understand. "I guess I would have kept it from you to be honest, I promise I won't tell anyone until your 4th month of pregnancy, but you have to promise that we won't keep any more secrets." Dom say sitting next to me.

"I promise I won't keep anything from you, if you don't keep anything from me." I tell Dom, this went much better than I had expected. "I promise, also Teddy and Victorie got engaged today after you left." Dom tells me, I smile. "Wow that's great." I say happily, but underneath it all I feel a tinge of jealously, but I ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5: Welp That Happened

It' a month after Dom found out about my situation and the fact that Scorpios is the father, it has also been a month since I found out about the engagement of Teddy and Victorie, nothing has happened since, except if you count Hugo and the whole school finding out about the fact that I'm pregnant with Scorpios's baby, what I hadn't know was that Gossip Queen Emily Silverstone had been listening to mine and Dom's conversation, she had always hated me anyway, so I didn't care that it was her.

But the fact that it was in the Great Hall, when all the teachers were there, Scorpios had to run for his life, when my cousins found out all of them ran at Scorpios, even Louis who is a year younger than me, all my male cousins and Roxanne went to beat him up, that included James, Albus, Freddy and Louis, all the girl cousins came over to me except Roxanne.

After I told them the story Molly and Lily went to find the boys, that's when Hugo came over to me and said he knew something was up with me, other than that nothing has happened.

Later that day I got a letter from Dad telling me how disappointed he was in me. I guess Hugo told the family, or just Dad. Me and Dad didn't have a good relationship any more as growing up and becoming independent wasn't something he liked, especially since he know that Scorpios was getting close with me since he was best friends with Albus. Of course me being me I had to do the unthinkable and fall for that idiot not that Dad knew but I did purposely hug and be really friendly with him when my Dad was around.

Of course that's when things were okay with my Dad, I think he might actually curse me into the ground when he sees me at Christmas.

I'm sitting in the common room, when Dom comes in, looking nervous. "Whats up?" I ask instantly, Dom looks at me and sits down. "You know we said that we would tell each other everything?" Dom asks. "Yeah." I ask getting suspicious. "Well I'm pregnant. With Scorpios's baby." Dom says quickly, wow that I wasn't expecting that. "What? How? When?" I said very high pitched voice, Dom sighed.

"Well I think you already know how and I've been pregnant for this last month, I wanted to tell you last week, but I got way too scared, I thought that you would explode on me or something like that." Dom says sadly, I close my eyes and sigh, I guess with pregnancy hormones and my tendency to be jealous when it comes to Scorpios I don't blame her for being cautious.

"You know, I don't care, do whatever you want, I'll be there for you every step of the way." I say, which is a lie, well I'll be there for her but I do care that she is pregnant with Scorpios's baby, Dom looks at me and smiles, she jumps on me and hugs me. "You know I love you, right?" Dom says as she hugs me, I smile. "Yeah I know, so do you know what your going to do?" I ask as she leans on my shoulder.

" Well I want to keep it, I couldn't abort it because I hate the thought, so I think I might give it up for adoption." Dom says, I think she has it all planned out, so do I."So you don't want to look after it?" I say, looking down at her on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to get a job and I want to do things in the world, maybe travel and I can't really do that if I have a baby on my hip, can I?" Dom says. I guess she is right, but I'm not like Dom when it comes to adventure, I would happily stay in bed and read for the rest of my life, maybe get a job at the Ministry, so far this year all I've thought about is what will happen when I have the baby. "Yeah, I should have guessed you'd say that, so have you told Scorpios?" I ask, Dom looks up at me.

"No, not yet, I don't know how to." Dom says pulling a face she uses when she is nervous. "Well he tried making out with me and then I stopped and told him, but I told him that I had everything sorted." I tell Dom, she smiles.

"He made out with you and that's when you decided to tell him?" Dom asks with a laugh. "It was the only chance I had." I say, its the truth. "Maybe I should try it." Dom says with a laugh. "Well at least Scorpios can be a father to one of his children." I say a bit to loudly. "Wait, what?" Dom asks. "You know about how I'm looking after the baby by myself, I don't want him involved." I say, Dom nods. "I think you should give him a chance." Dom says.

"I don't want to, it would be easier." I say. "Why?" Dom say, like it wasn't obvious. "Because I don't want to be like my family." I say, Dom lays on my shoulder, I put my head on her head. "Me neither." Dom says sadly, she knows about my problem with Dad. "Why don't you think about it?" Dom asks.

"Because I just want to be a single parent." I lie, well I do want to look after the baby myself but that it not the reason, then suddenly I feel a flutter in my stomach I jump up in surprise. "Oh my gosh, what was that?" I say shocked, Dom looks at me, she places a hand on my little bump, just when it happens again.

"I think the baby is kicking." Dom says with a smile, I place my hands on my bump and smile. "I think it likes it when I talk about its Daddy." I say, with a sad smile, Dom lies on my bump and smiles whenever she feels the baby kick. Later that night we went and told Scorpios about the baby kicking, and the baby started kicking again so he could feel it, Scorpios was very happy and I didn't want to ruin the moment but I did keep nudging Dom, my way of telling her to tell Scorpios but she ignored me.

After that Dom left me and Scorpios to feel the baby kick, Scorpios put his arm around me and I leaned on his chest, we were looking at each other, then the baby started kicking and before I knew it me and Scorpios had started kissing and I liked it, before remembering that this wasn't the past, we weren't together. "You're dating my cousin and my best friend. This can't happen again." I say with a sigh, I quickly get up and leave.

Its a week later and Dom has decided that she is going to give the baby up for adoption, she told Scorpios that she was pregnant, which he became very shocked but she told him that she was going to give the baby up for adoption but wanted an open adoption so they could still see the baby, which Scorpios wasn't to upset about, but Dom had a guilty look on her face which was odd.

Lately I have been feeling weird around Scorpios, I keep feeling like it did when I was dating him, I feel like I want him, but I know I shouldn't, I think it is the hormones and I still feel a tinge of jealously when Dom talks about Teddy and Victorie getting married, it gets worse each time, I don't know where all this is coming from and to be perfectly honest I don't like it.

This morning was alright, got morning sickness with Dom, ate a bunch of food with Dom, moaned that my shirts were getting too tight around my bump, which was getting quiet big now, that wasn't with Dom as Dom hasn't gotten to that stage yet, after breakfast I was walking in the hallways when someone knocked into me.

I turned around to say sorry, but when I turned around it was an incredibly cute dude, who I suddenly realised was Jacob Fisher, the hottest 7th year, who was a Ravenclaw and funny enough we had already met and were on a good friendly basis.

All because of my cousin Roxanne who had dated him and because they were best mates, I smile. "Sorry Jacob." I say. "Its fine, how you feeling Rosie?" Jacob says looking at my bump, I smile. "Fine thanks, what about you?" I ask. "Yeah I'm good, so I was wondering would you like to go to Hogsmead Tomorrow?" Jacob asks me, I guess I could, I had completely forgotten about Hogsmead Tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be fun, it would be nice to start talking again." I say with a smile.

"Great, I'll meet you here at 7 Tomorrow then?" Jacob asks. "Yeah sure, okay then, see you Tomorrow." I say, Jacob shakes my hand. "Okay, Tomorrow." Jacob says again, he smiles and walks off.

I walk back to the Common Room, when I get there Lily is sitting on the Sofa's, she looks pale and looks like she hasn't slept for days, I sit next to her. "You alright Lil?" I ask quietly, Lily looks at me. "I don't know, I keep being sick, I can't sleep and I always feel nauseous." Lily says, that sounds familiar. "Oh. My. Gosh. Your pregnant." I say shocked, not another cousin, are we so desperately to breed. "What? No I can't be." Lily says with tears streaming down her face. "How long for?" I ask Lily with a hug.

"Since we started Hogwarts." Lily says quietly. "Have you had a period?" I ask Lily, whose eyes widen. "Oh, no I'm pregnant." Lily says bursting into a new set of tears, I hug her. "Who is going to be a Daddy?" I ask softly. "Lucas Daniels." Lily says quietly, well at least it is a Ravenclaw and not another Slytherin. "Are you going to tell him?" I ask. "I guess so." Lily says with a sigh. "So your only 2 months behind me." I say with a smile, Lily smiles.

"Yeah I guess I am." Lily says with a smile, just then Dom runs through the Common Room and up to the Girls Dormitories. "Another pregnancy problem, why don't you go to bed, I'll tell your teachers your ill." I tell Lily, who smiles and we both get up and make our way to our dormitories.

When I go into mine, the bathroom door is locked and I can hear sobbing, I knock on the door. "Occupied." Dom says fear in her voice. "Dom it's me, let me in." I tell Dom quietly, I hear the door unlock and I walk in, I see Dom on the toilet seat, looking like a mess. "Whats wrong sweetie?" I ask quickly. "I'm in pain and I'm bleeding." Dom says, but she says the last part quieter, I instantly run over to her.

"Come on Dom, I need to take you to the Hospital Wing, I think you're having a miscarriage." I say sadly, which doesn't help Dom, who starts crying again, so I pull her up and walk her quickly to the Hospital Wing. After a couple of hours it is confirmed that Dom has miscarried, Dom is quiet devastated , which surprises me as so far she didn't seem very attached to her child but I guess she doesn't tell me everything she feels.

I got Scorpios called down to the Hospital Wing, when I told him what had happened, he looked at me, my bump and then at Dom, I almost hit him for looking at me whem his girlfriend had just lost their baby. Just as I was about to leave, Dom says that she wants to tell Scorpios something, I turn around. "Scorpios, you weren't the father." Dom says as she bursts into tears, my eyes widen, wow. "You cheated on me!" Scorpios shouts. "You did it first." Dom retorts back. "What?" Scorpios asks angrily.

"I know that you and Rose have slept together since we got together and that you've snogged her loads of time, don't worry I'm not angry at you Rose." Dom says hi, she looks at me sadly and I look down.

"Who was it?" Scorpios asks angrily. "Alix Zambini." Dom shouts at him. "My best mate." Scorpios shouts. "My cousin/best mate, we can both play that card Scorpios." Dom says angrily. "Don't you dare say anything Scorpios, you know she is right and that you deserved it." I say to Scorpios as he opens his mouth to talk. "Rose, you're suppose to back me up." Scorpios says. "No I'm not, I'm not your girlfriend." I tell Scorpios honestly.

"No but your the mother of my child." Scorpios says. "Yeah, but your not having anything to do with the baby." I retort angrily, he can't turn this on me. "Because you won't let me." Scorpios says sadly.

"Yeah because I don't need you, or your money or anything that you can give me." I tell Scorpios. "Why not?" Scorpios asks throwing his arms around. "Scorpios don't turn this on me, Dom needs to rest and I think you should leave." I tell Scorpios angrily, he doesn't say a word but leaves. "Thanks." Dom says, I smile. "It's fine, see you Tomorrow at maybe around 4 in the afternoon." I tell Dom, who nods but questions me with looks.

"Well, you know Jacob Fisher?" I ask, Dom nods. "Well we bumped into each other and he asked me to go to Hogsmead Tomorrow." I tell Dom, who smiles. "Good, its about time you start dating again, good choice too." Dom says with a smile. "Yeah I know, anyway see you Tomorrow." I say to Dom, who nods and smiles.

Today is the day is Hogsmead day, and I'm going on a date with Jacob Fisher, I talked to Lily last night, she told me she had told Lucas that she was pregnant, she said that he broke up with her but said he would help her with money and things like that but isn't ready to be a dad. I don't like that he said that to her, she's turning 16 this year, it's not like she is ready to be a mother.

I had a shower, it was weird seeing my bump, most of the time I don't even notice that I'm pregnant except in the mornings. After that I got into white tee shirt, I had to wear some professionally made pregnancy jeans, which aren't too bad. I put last year's Weasley Christmas jumper on, which was red and clashed with my hair, it surprisingly still fit me. I started walking down to the Great Hall where most people were already.

I had my breakfast which was amazing and then I went and waited for Jacob and he arrived right on time. He smiled at me and then we started walking to Hogsmead.

Hogsmead was great, when we got there we went to the book shop, where Jacob brought me 2 book, which I told him not too, then we went to Honeydukes and got loads of sweets as I was craving a lot of sweet things and couldn't decide on what to have so I got more than I should have.

Around 3 o'clock we decided to go to The Three Broomsticks, where I had pumpkin juice and Jacob being a gentleman didn't have a Butterbeer so I didn't feel left out and had water instead, Jacob decides that I look hungry and offers to buy us a meal.

Before I know it, it's quarter to 4 and I can't stop thinking how this has been one of my favourite trips to Hogsmead, that's when I notice Scorpios walk in holding hands with Penelope Nott, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, I scoff as he looks over at me and Jacob and walks over to me, I sigh.

As he reaches my table I glance at his hands in hers and I feel my anger rise, he smiles at me. "Hey Rose, who is this?" Scorpios asks with a smile but I can tell he is jealous because everyone knows who Jacob is. "Not that it's any of your business but this is Jacob Fisher." I say with a glare at both Scorpios and Penelope.

"Well it's my business since you are carrying my child, I want to know who my baby will possibly be raised by, since you're not letting me do it." Scorpios says with a look at Jacob and a frown, I sigh angrily. "Didn't take you long." I say with a growl as I look at Penelope with a glare.

"I guess he realised that Weasley's only need you for one thing." Penelope says with a grin as she looks at my stomach, I quickly stand up and get up in her face, which scares her and she moves away.

"You think I wanted this?" I almost shout at her, Jacob stands close to me and Scorpios has placed a protective arm around her waist, which angers me more. "Well if you don't count yourself, two other girls from your clan are pregnant, well I guess that's one now." Penelope says with a grin, at this I can't help what happens next. I slap her around the face so hard that the pub becomes quiet.

"If you ever insult me or my family again that mark on your face won't be the only mark you have." I spit angrily at Penelope who holds her face in her hands and has tears streaming down her red face.

I turn around and grab my coat, Jacob follows my lead and puts his own on, I start walking away when I think of something. "Oh and next time you insult me about being pregnant, at least imply that I would choose someone better than your so called boyfriend." I say with a smirk and a small glare at Scorpios, who looks shocked. I feel a soft hand grab mine and turn to see Jacob holding my hand.

We walk out of The Three Broomsticks and I release I large and loud sigh, I hear a chuckle and turn to see Jacob with a small smile, which he quickly loses when he sees me looking at him. "I'm sorry but that was bloody brilliant." Jacob says with a smile he can't hide, I smile. "It felt pretty brilliant to be honest." I say cheerfully, Jacob laughs loudly.

We walk in silence to the castle and it's only until we reach the Gryffindor common room that I realise that I'm still holding his hand, I blush as we stop outside the common room. "So I think I just had one of the best days at Hogsmead ever, I had a great time with you." Jacob says with a large smile, I smile. "I'm sorry about that but I really enjoyed spending time with you too." I say with a smile, which fades as he takes his hand out of mine, now I just feel awkward.

I watch as he runs his hand through his gorgeous chin length curly dirty blond hair awkwardly, I grin and look at his eyes, which are both light brown and light green in different types of lights, right now they are hazel, I quickly realise that I'm staring at him when he softly grabs my face and kisses me, I'm shocked but nicely surprised, I kiss him through the smile I feel on my face. He pulls away and smiles. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Jacob asks with a nervous smile on his lips, I bite my lip and sigh.

"I know it might be too soon as we haven't talked in two years but I really like you and would love to get to know you more." Jacob says as he notices how hesitant I am, I smile. "Are you sure you will be able to cope with a hormonal pregnant Weasley?" I ask with a grin, Jacob takes my hand and smiles.

"After what I saw today I'm not sure I'll cope but I'm willing to if you let me." Jacob says with a chuckle, I grin, I watch as he becomes nervous and I giggle. "Well then, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I say with a large smile, I see the relief and joy reach his eyes as he smiles, he softly grabs my face again and kisses me, I kiss him back and we eventually pull away. "I guess I see you in the morning." Jacob says, I smile nodding my head. "I look forward to it." Jacob says softly, he kisses my cheek and I watch as he walks down the hallway.

...

A/N: So here is the 5th chapter, hope you liked this. I had to really rewrite a bunch of this from my original version but I enjoyed doing it.


	6. Chapter 6: Red Is For Blood

I'm now 5 months pregnant and the hormones are really kicking in, the cravings are stopping and so is the morning sickness. But I'm getting fat. Yesterday I found out that Teddy and Vic are getting married in 2 weeks and want me to be the Maid Of Honour, I said yes but I had to ask the question of my fatness, as I am growing every second, I have gained so much weight that I look like an elephant.

The wedding will be on the 20th of December, and by then I'm sure that I would have gained like 200 pounds, also today I go home, as it is the Christmas holidays, I want to go home, but I don't want to go because I'm scared of seeing them, I mean my parents, I haven't talked to them since Hugo told them I was pregnant, which wasn't my intention, my intention was to got off the train, see my parents reactions to my bump and then tell them that I was pregnant, but no Hugo had to ruin that, well actually it was Silverstone's fault that everyone found out, but it did save me from doing it.

Me and Jacob are doing great, we have been dating for a month and so far nobody has wanted to knock him out, well if you don't count Scorpios, I'm not 100% sure why though, he is dating Penelope or he wants me to think that because I haven't seen them together since I slapped her. I did hear from a reliable source, that source being my cousin Albus, that Scorpios heard about me going with Jacob to Hogsmead and wanted to make me jealous and actually found that me slapping Penelope was hilarious.

I really do like Jacob, he is good for me. Too good for me, I feel like I don't do enough to show how much I like him, he knows how I feel and says that I don't have to do anything to show him anything, I've never really had a relationship like this, I guess they were nice but Jacob actually cares and I feel it, truth is that I do sort of wish sometimes that I was snogging Scorpios, which I know is really bad and that it why I haven't acted on them, but trust me it has been very hard.

With all my emotions and hormones everywhere, people have to be very careful what to say to me. It is actually funny how hard people try to be nice to me, they all saw what I was like when Penelope said how I looked like a whale, her hair is still a bogey green, you would have thought that me slapping her would have made her back off.

Mine and Dom's relationship has become strained since she told me and Scorpios that the baby she was going to have was not in fact Scorpios's, I've also noticed that since my bump has started to grow bigger that she seem to avoid me, I guess seeing my bump upsets her and I don't blame her for those thoughts but she is my best friend and I need her.

I do spend more time with Lily now, she's great and I love her but she isn't Dom. Lily just passed her 3 months pregnant mark and she asks me questions and we talk a lot about having the babies, what it will be like to look after these tiny beings and how things are going to work out.

I'm jealous of how sure Lily is of what she is going to do, she know that she is going to keep the baby, she knows that she is going back to school after while her parents look after the baby until she finishes. I don't have that option as I'm pretty sure my parents will kick me out the second I get home. To perfectly honest I'm having second thoughts about keeping my baby, by now I'm completely in love with the little human inside of me but I don't think I can look after a baby. I hope this is all nerves and that they will go away soon.

Walking off the train and onto the platform felt horrible, my nerves were getting worse, I can't confront them its too scary, especially because Dad is going to be there, I'm lucky that Jacob is holding my hand and leading me to my parents, which I'm not so happy with but I will have to do it anyway, lucky for me Lily walks right up to me and tells me that her parents are standing with my parents, which means that my parents might not say anything.

Me and Lily walk up to our parents with Jacob hold my hand, I look at him and he smiles at me and gives me a small reassuring squeeze, I quickly kiss his cheek and watch as he blushes. I smile at Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny, who are my favourite Aunt and Uncle, they smile at me and then look at Jacob and their smiles become wider, Aunt Ginny walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Hey Rosie-bean, how are you feeling?" Aunt Ginny says as she hugs me, I smile. "I'm alright, I guess Aunt Ginny." I say hugging her back. "I'm always here to help." Aunt Ginny says with a smile as she looks down at my bump, I smile again. "Thanks Aunt Ginny." I say happily, then she turns to Jacob. "And who is this fine man?" Aunt Ginny says with a cheeky smile, I roll my eyes. "I'm Jacob Fisher, I'm Rose's boyfriend." Jacob says proudly, I blush.

"I'm Ginny Potter, Rose's Aunt. You seem like a gentleman." Aunt Ginny says as she shakes Jacob's hand, at that moment Ginny looks up just as I'm tapped on the shoulder, I turn around and it's Teddy and Victorie, I smile and hug Teddy tightly, then I hug Vic. "Careful Rosie." Teddy says with a smile, Teddy then looks at Jacob, who smiles. "You must be the great Teddy and Victorie." Jacob says with a grin.

"Yes and you are?" Teddy asks suspiciously. "This is Jacob, my boyfriend, so be nice Teddy." I say crossing my arms. "Alright, but only for you, you be good to her." Teddy tells Jacob, who nods and smiles. "So how are you Rose?" Vic asks me. "I'm alright, you?" I ask Vic. "I'm great, I can't wait until the wedding, you will be able to come Bridesmaid shopping tomorrow right?" Vic says excitedly, I smile.

"Of course Vic." I say rolling my eyes. "Good, look it's your parents." Vic says, I turn around just as my parents come over to me, Hugo standing in front of them, Mom smiles at me, Dad looks at me and then my bump and Hugo looks innocent.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I say awkwardly, I grab Jacob's hand. "Hey Rosie sweetheart." Mom says happily, she hugs me awkwardly, Dad grunts and Hugo runs up to me and gives me a hug, I smile. "Hey Squirt." I say to Hugo, who smiles, I don't really spend much time with Hugo as he is in Hufflepuff and is always busy.

Dad looks at Jacob. "So did you knock her up?" Dad asks rudely, Mom hits him. "Ronald honestly." Mom says with a glare. "Erm, no Sir I didn't get Rose pregnant." Jacob says firmly. "Good for you Son." Dad says, Mom hits him again, just at that moment Scorpios comes over, like matters couldn't get worse.

"Hey Rose." Scorpios says. "Oi Malfoy get away from my daughter." Dad shouts at Scorpios, who faces Dad and looks him in the eye. "You should of told me that 5 month ago" Scorpios says smugly, I laugh quietly. "What do you mean, Malfoy?" Dad shouts at Scorpios. "First my name is Scorpios and second that baby inside of Rose is mine." Scorpios says as he places his hand on my bump and an arm around my shoulders, I smile stiffly.

"Rose Weasley how could you do that to our family!" Dad shouts at me, Mom looks a little shocked, but she hits Dad. "Rose hasn't do anything wrong Ronald, she is sixteen, she has the right to do what she wants." Mom snaps at Dad. "She is a disgrace to our family Hermione, and I will not calm down about this." Dad shouts at Mom, Mom slaps Dad around the face at this point. "I'm sorry Rosie." Mom says and then she walks away, I watch as Aunt Ginny follows her and watch as they talk until Mom hugs her and walks away before Aunt Ginny walks back to her family.

"How exactly am I disgrace to the family?" I question quickly, Dad look angrily at me. "Look at yourself, you're only sixteen and you're pregnant not only that but with the spawn of the Malfoy's." Dad says roughly with a glare at Scorpios, I roll my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with the Malfoy's." I say with a sigh, Dad looks at me like I had just told him I stepped on a puppy, disgusted. "Nothing wrong! They are Deatheaters." Dad shouts at me, I feel Scorpios release a sigh of anger next to me.

"Not anymore, Draco Malfoy is a Head Healer at St Mungos. You're not willing to leave the past in the past." I say angrily, Dad stares at me in anger and for second I'm sure he's about to hit me but nothing happens and all goes quiet.

Soon after that Scorpios walks away, Uncle Harry comes over, he knows about Scorpios being the dad, he smiles at me encouragingly, hugs me and walks away with his family, soon after that it is only me, Hugo, Jacob and Dad, he looks at me with hatred, I turn to Jacob. "I think you should go, I'll owl you later." I tell Jacob, who smile and kisses me. "See you soon." Jacob says sadly, I hug him and then he apparates then and there, Dad looks at me and Hugo.

"Come on." Dad says and then we walk to the car. The journey was horrible, just a horrible hatred feeling in the car, which was pointed at me, Hugo smiled at me as we got into the car, I couldn't smile at him back, I felt terrible and I hated it.

When we got home Mom wasn't there, Dad chucked my trunk at my feet and sneered at the fact that I couldn't pick it up, I almost burst into tears until Hugo grabbed my hand and squeezed softly, I smiled at him as he bent down to grab my trunk. We both struggled to pull it up the stairs but we managed to do it, I offered to help him take his but he laughed softly as told me to rest.

A couple of hours later and the house was still quiet, I had showered and changed my clothes and now I was cleaning my room when Hugo came in and sat on my bed. "Do you hate me?" I ask with a frown, Hugo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Why in Merlin's name would I hate you?" Hugo asks, I sit down on my bed. "I might have ruined our family." I say sadly, Hugo looks down. "Dad shouldn't have reacted like that, everyone knows that the war changed everyone, especially the Malfoy family." Hugo says, I nod.

"Do you know how Mom took the news? No one has written to me since finding out." I ask sadly. "Mom told me she was upset that you hadn't told her but that she supported you in whatever you decided to do." Hugo says with a smile, I'm suddenly angry. "Then why didn't she tell me that." I say angrily, I get off my bed and pace angrily. "I'm so fed up of being the bad child. For Merlin's sake Lily is only fifteen and her parents have been great." I say loudly, Hugo stares at me.

It's quiet for a couple of minutes until we hear something that sounds like glass smashing, me and Hugo run over to the stairs and hear a groan of frustration, I look at Hugo who shrugs. I start walking downstairs and once at the bottom I look around and walk into the sitting room to see the fireplace on, I hear water running and walk over into the kitchen, where I see my Dad at the sink. I look at the table to see a framed photo of Mom and Dad has smashed and a bottle of firewhisky is next to it.

"Dad is everything okay?" I ask nervously, Dad stops whatever he is doing instantly and turns to me, his face is flushed with anger and he points to me. "This is your fault." Dad says angrily and stomps towards me angrily, I move away. "What's going on?" I ask scared to hear the answer. "Because of you, your mother isn't coming home." Dad shouts at me, I feel tears prickle at my eyes, he looks down at the photo and grabs it.

"I don't understand." I say as the tears start to run down my face, he angrily throws the photo across the kitchen, I gasp and Dad stares at me. "Your mother chose you and that thing over me." Dad spits angrily while pointing at my stomach, my hand moves my bump instinctively. " You've got to get rid of it." Dad says suddenly, I scoff and he glares at me. "It's too late for that." I say angrily, Dad moves over to me angrily, I step back to find myself against a wall, Dad raises his hand and I close my eyes and protect my face with my arms, expecting a hit but instead I feel what feels like a knife hit my arms.

The pain is instant and I move my hand away from my face to see a large cut over one arm and a smaller one on the other arm, I notice that my arms are bleeding heavily but I'm too stunned do anything. Dad stares at me in shock before the pain shoots through my arms, I push past Dad and start running the water in the sink and place my arms under the running water, after a minute I open one of the cupboards to look for a first aid kit, by now there is blood everywhere and I'm started to feel lightheaded.

I look over to Dad who is still staring at where I was, I sob as the pain in my arms gets worse, I continue to run my arms under the water while looking through a first aid kit, I find some hydrogen peroxide and pour some on a cloth that I place on the cuts, I shout in pain, which wakes Dad from his state. "Rose oh my gosh I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen." Dad says quickly, I bite my lip as I feel more pain in my arm.

Dad was so angry that he didn't even realise that he had picked up glass from the frame that was on the table, I see the Muggle telephone that Mom made us get and make my way over to it but get dizzy, I look at the cloth that is completely red from my blood. "I need to call Aunt Ginny, she'll know what to do." I say and walk over to it when Dad grabs my arm and I scream in pain. "Rosie I'm sorry, don't tell Ginny." Dad says, he sounds scared but now everything is becoming fuzzy.

"Dad stop you're hurting me." I say with fresh tears streaming down my face before falling to the floor.

****Hugo's P.O.V****

I'm in my bedroom when I hear a scream, I rush out of my room and go to Rose's and find that she's not there. About twenty minutes before Rose had gone downstairs, I had heard talking but it didn't seem to be bad so I went back into my room, I was listening to music until a minute ago as I realised I was hungry. I walk downstairs quickly and see that the kitchen door is slightly closed so I rush in and find Rose on the floor, blood is pouring from her arms and Dad is kneeling on the floor doing nothing, I get angry as I run over to Rose.

"What the hell did you do?" I shout angrily at Dad, who gapes. I take the cloth off her arm and see a large cut down her arm and a smaller one on the other one that doesn't seem as bad, I grab another cloth and wrap it around her arm and place a bandage over the smaller cut. I pick up Rose and carry her to the sofa in the sitting room, surprisingly even though Rose is pregnant I carry her with ease.

I walk over to the fireplace, grab some floo powder and say 'The Burrow' I step through the emerald flames and surprisingly I find Mom sitting in a armchair. "Mom you need to hurry, Rose is hurt and she's lost a lot of blood, I don't know what to do." I say quickly, Mom is shocked to see me. "Hugo how did you know I was here?" Mom asks as we go back to the fireplace. "I didn't." I say simply, Mom nods and we floo back home.

Once there I look for Dad while Mom calls St Mungos, I look around the house but can't find him anywhere. "He's gone." I say angrily as I walk back into the sitting room, a angry look goes through Mom's eyes before calming down. Two Healers apparate into the sitting room, check Rose over and then apparate to St Mungos, I look over at Mom and she hugs me. "We need to focus on Rose now." Mom says with a concerned look on her face before she apparates us to St Mungos.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

****Hugo's P.O.V.****

****...****

I sit and watch as the Healers start treating Rose the Muggle way from the waiting room where Mum told me to wait, I see her look around nervously while keeping an eye on the doors. 5 minutes later I hear doors banging and I stand up and look through the door to see Dad and Mum shouting, I open the door slightly to hear.

"I don't want you here Ron." Mum says angrily with her arms crossed. "She is my daughter I have the right to be here." Dad says loudly, I can her the guiltiness in his voice, Mum laughs angrily. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Mum shouts and several Healers and people look over them. "Don't you think I know that? I never meant this to happen." Dad says sadly with a frown, Mum rolls her eyes.

"Just leave Ronald." Mum says before turning away from him, Dad sighs loudly and puts an hand on her shoulder, I see Mum flinch slightly. "I'm sorry." Dad says before walking towards the doors. I see a Healer approach Mum and soon recognise it as Draco Malfoy, he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiles softly at him. I quickly walk over to them and he moves his hand from her shoulder, I try really hard not to think anything of it.

"Are you treating Rose?" I ask Mr Malfoy, he smiles warmly at me. "Yes I'm in charge of her care." Mr Malfoy says, I nod. "How is she?" I ask nervously, Mr Malfoy gives me a small smile. "Well she lost a lot of blood but it's good that you found her when you did. She is having a blood transfusion now, she is hasn't woken up yet but once she has enough blood pumping around her body, she should wake up." Mr Malfoy tells us.

"You're my little hero Hugo. It's lucky you were close by." Mum says giving me a side hug, I smile and resist the urge to say what I really think, which is that maybe she should have been at home trying to work out things properly with Dad and not walking away.

"Can I sit with her?" I ask, Mr Malfoy smiles and nods before leading me to her new private room, I sit down next to her bed.

She looks so fragile, she has a couple of tubes around her, one that is giving her the transfusion and others that seem to be giving her other fluids and painkillers. She is extremely pale and almost looks lifeless, her baby bump looks too large for her weak body, which makes me remember why this whole thing happened in the first place.

I walk to the door and see Mr Malfoy hugging Mum so I open the door. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to ask something." I say not really feeling sorry to interrupt, Mum pulls away from him and he smiles at me. "Of course, what is it Hugo?" Mr Malfoy asks. "Is the baby okay?" I ask as I take a look into Rose's room again.

"Actually we have some news on that, it was one of the first things we checked." Mr Malfoy says with a frown, I suddenly get scared that Rose may have lost her baby. "We called in Victorie Weasley who is Rose's doctor and she did tests straight away." Mr Malfoy continues, I'm getting impatient and worried.

"It seems she was really lucky and everything is okay but she did find something unexpected." Mr Malfoy says with a smile, I notice as Mum grabs Mr Malfoy's hand worriedly.

"Rose is having twins. I'm pretty sure I don't need to ask this but does it run in your family? It doesn't in mine." Mr Malfoy says with a large grin, Mum gasps when she hears the word twins and looks at me. "Twins? How is Rose going to cope with Twins?" Mum says worriedly, I frown at Mum and sigh. "This is Rose, Mum. If she wants to succeed at something, she will." I say proudly as I look at Rose who seems less pale.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell Scorpios or not." Mr Malfoy says with a smile, I smile and walk back into Rose's room and sit by her bed and take her hand. It's about 10 minutes later when I hear shouting, I rush to Rose's door and see Dad pointing angrily at Mr Malfoy and Mum looks angry and embarrassed.

I open the door and look out properly. "Are you seriously flirting with The Ferret while our daughter lays in a bed unconscious." Dad shouts angrily while pointing at Mr Malfoy. "Well if it wasn't for you Rose and my grandchildren wouldn't be here." Mr Malfoy retorts angrily, I didn't know he cared that much about Rose's pregnancy.

"Grandchildren?" Dad asks angrily. "Rose is having twins." Mum says with a loud sigh, Dad seems to calm down at her words.

"Are they okay?" Dad says worriedly, he looks even more guilty. "Like you care." Mum scoffs, Dad looks at her angrily. "Of course I care. I know things between Rose and I have been bad for a while but she is still my daughter and as much as I hate that she is having the spawns of a Malfoy, I still love her and them." Dad says sadly, who looks towards the door and sees me, I give him a small smile. Dad sighs loudly, glares at Mr Malfoy and walks out.

...

It's a day later and things seem to be okay, Rose hasn't woken up yet but has improved in health. Her arms have been bandaged and look a lot better, her cheeks have become rosy again and the babies seem to be okay. A few people have come to visit, those who know a bit about what happened.

Nana Molly and Grandad came late last night before I went home, Victorie came this morning to check on Rose and the babies, she told me that she hasn't told Teddy the truth as he would do something stupid.

...

It's 12pm and I've just had lunch and I'm sitting with Rose when I hear a large gasp, I look over at Rose and see that she is awake and trying to sit up. "Don't try and act too quickly, you're okay." I say softly Rose who smile at me.

"Hugo what happened?" Rose asks me with a worried look on her face. "You don't remember?" I ask, she bites her lip before a tear slides down her cheek. "Bits and pieces. Dad didn't mean it Hugo. He was just so angry." Rose says as tears run down her cheeks, I hug her and she sniffles into my top."I'll go get Mum." I say with a smile, Rose smiles and nods.

I come back a minute later with Mum who lights up and smiles at the sight of Rose awake, Mr Malfoy follows her in. "Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" Mr Malfoy asks, Rose smiles awkwardly and I laugh quietly. "I'm sore and my head hurts. Is the baby okay?" Rose asks worriedly as she places a hand on her bump. "Well actually about that." Mr Malfoy says, Rose's eyes widen with worry.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Rose asks frantically, I smile. "You're having Twins Rose." Mr Malfoy says slowly, giving Rose to take it in, her eyes widen in shock.

"Twins? I'm having Twins?" Rose almost shouts, I laugh and Rose glares at me. "Yes I know it's unexpected but we will help you with anything you need." Mum says softly as she takes Rose's hand, this seems to calm Rose. "Where is Dad?" Rose asks looking at me, Mr Malfoy gets up and walks towards the door.

"I'll let you talk." Mr Malfoy says with a small smile. "Thank you Draco." Mum says looking at Mr Malfoy, he smiles. "Draco?" Rose mouths at me, I shake my head and roll my eyes.

Mr Malfoy leaves the room and Mum turns back to Rose. "To answer your question, your father is staying at the Potter's for a couple of days and then going home. Which is something we need to talk about." Mum says. "What about?" Rose asks confusion on her face. "Well I'm going to live with my parents for a while, Hugo is going to live with your Father when he goes back home." Mum says with a frown.

"What about me?" Rose asks. "We all agreed that it would be better if you went to live at the Burrow with your grandparents and Teddy." Mum says with a smile, Rose furrows her eyebrows with both anger and confusion.

"Who is 'we'?" Rose asks with a frown, she looks at me and I shrug, I didn't know about this, I knew that I'd live with Dad but that's it. "Me, your father, your grandparents and..." Mum leads off her sentence. "And?" I ask, which surprises both Rose and Mum. "Draco." Mum says with a sigh.

"Mr Malfoy? Why does he have any say?" I ask getting angry, Mum has been acting inappropriate around him since we came here. "He cares about Rose and the babies." Mum says simply, I scoff but let it go.

...

A/N: So this is a short chapter, sorry about that. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8: That Shouldn't Have Happened

A/N: The Burrow is somewhere I want to live haha.

So this will have another Ship in it. Not sure if your going to like it but this was always going to happen. It's only a small bit of the ship but yeah.

Also this is back to Rose P.O.V.

...

I've been out of St Mungos for a week now. I was happy to leave, with Draco Malfoy and my mother watching over me and acting weird, I'm happy to be at the Burrow with Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur, plus Teddy.

Today I spent some time with Lily today when she came over to see Nana Molly. We talked a lot about the babies, she is excited to meet her baby and can't wait until she finishes school so she can look after the baby properly, it sort of worries me that she is so sure of what she is doing at only 15 years old, where as I don't even know what gender my twins are or even if I'm ready to have twins. Once she left I called Vic and asked her to come over.

...

I'm sitting with Teddy when the fireplace comes to life with emerald flames and out walks Vic, who looks like a model walking out of the fireplace. Teddy walks over and kisses her, I feel the jealously I've been feeling for a while flare up but shake my thoughts away. "I'm sorry if I pulled you out of work." I say with a nervous smile, Vic smile and shakes her head before giving me a hug.

"If you call, I will be here, you are my favourite cousin and my patient." Vic says with a grin, I laugh. "I'm sure you say that to all our cousins." I say with a grin, Vic pushes my arm playfully. "I'll leave you ladies." Teddy says with a grin before walking into the kitchen. "So how are you feeling?" Vic asks me as she takes my arm and looks at the cuts, the smaller one is basically healed but the larger one still has some time.

"I think I'm okay, I feel like my hormones are going crazy. My arms mostly feel better, I get a little dizzy sometimes but I was told that would be a side effect." I tell Vic, who smiles sadly at me. "Was there anything you wanted?" Vic asks, I bite my lip and sigh. "I was wondering if you could tell me the gender of the twins?" I ask nervously, Vic lights and smiles largely. "Let me just give you a quick check up and we'll find out." Vic says happily, I nod.

Vic takes some blood, does my blood pressure and my sugar level before getting out her wand and waving it over me. "Well health wise you seem great, lets find out what those babies are." Vic says with a smile.

Vic pulls out a small monitor from her bag which comes to life when she waves her wand over it. "Wow Rose you've gotten big." Vic says as she lifts my top up, I roll my eyes. "Thanks for that comment Vic, just what I need to hear before I get my bridesmaid dress refitted." I say with a grin, Vic giggles.

"Sorry about that. I can't wait to see you in your dress." Vic says with a large grin, I laugh softly. The Dress I picked was red and lacy, Red was one of the main colours in the wedding but I was the only one wearing red, the rest of the dresses were emerald green.

...

I watch as Vic waves her wand over my naked stomach until I hear a couple of beeps and the screen lights up and shows two little babies, I gasp and smile. "Well?" I ask impatiently, Vic laughs. "Well they are very healthy." Vic says happily and turns the monitor off as she waves her wand again, my stomach glows and she smiles before putting her wand down.

"Congratulations you are having non identical baby... girls." Vic says happily with a large grin, I smile and hug my stomach before Vic pulls my top back down.

A minute passes and Teddy walks in with a smile. "So am I teaching them Quidditch or protecting them from boys?" Teddy asks before taking a sip of tea, I look at Vic and smile. "I'm having two girls." I say happily, Teddy smiles.

"Well I could still teach them Quidditch and protect them from boys." Teddy says as I stand up, he hugs me and I smile.

"Anyway I have to head out, so much wedding planning." Vic says before standing up, kissing Teddy, which makes my jealously flare up again, hugging my and flooing back home.

"Are you going to tell Scorpios?" Teddy asks as he leads me back to the sofa where we sit down and put the TV on. "Yeah, I told him when they started kicking for the first time." I say with a sigh. "Why don't you want him to help you?" Teddy asks as he places a hand on my bump, my heart flutters at his touch.

"I honestly don't understand why I don't but I think a part of it is because I want to prove I don't need a man." I say with an embarrassed smile. "Stupid I know." I say a second later. "It's not stupid, especially when it comes to you." Teddy says with a smile, I hug him and he places his head on mine.

We sit and watch some TV before Teddy puts some movies on, of course all of them are about love and wanting guys you can't have, one is even called Valentine's Day. I must have fallen asleep before I wake up on Teddy's chest, I look up and find him watching me sleep, I blush before sitting up.

"Rose it's time to try your dress on." Nana Molly says as she walks into the sitting room with a dress bag, I smile at her. "I'll let you get into your dress." Teddy says as he gets up from the sofa and goes back into the kitchen.

I take a couple of minutes getting dressed before standing on a small stool from Nana Molly to make her adjustments. "Rose I don't know whether I should be concerned that the dress still fits you perfectly, just needs some adjustments on the bottom." Nana Molly says with a smile.

"Wow you look beautiful, Rose." Teddy says as he re enters the sitting, I blush before Nana Molly helps me off the stool and leaves the sitting room. "Thank you Teddy." I say with a blush still on my cheeks. "Vic is going to have to look stunning to outshine you." Teddy says quietly, I bite my lip nervously.

"Teddy could you just undo the top for me? Nana Molly helped last time." I ask nervously, I place my hair to the side and shiver as I feel Teddy touch my neck. I feel Teddy undo each button around my neck before grabbing the zip underneath the buttons, as he pulls it down, I feel the cold touch my bare back before turning to Teddy who looks at me in some sort of awe, I grab my top and turn away before quickly putting it on and taking the rest of the dress off, I had kept my leggings on under the dress.

Teddy helps me put the dress back into the dress bag and then hangs it up before he walks over to me, moves me close to him, I feel my heart beating faster and butterflies in my stomach, before I really understand what is happening, Teddy grabs my face and crashes his lips onto mine, I'm too wrapped up in what is happening that I forget that he is getting married in a week.

I feel Teddy places his hands on my waist before he deepens the kiss, I break away a minute later and Teddy stares at me, I sit down on the sofa and sigh. "Teddy we can't." I say almost breathlessly, Teddy sits next to me. "I know." Teddy says before pulls my face towards his and we are kissing again.

I don't know how long we spend kissing but I think Teddy realises that we can't go any further, due to me being pregnant and him about to be married. I know it's wrong but this pregnancy has shown me how much I like Teddy, more than I want to admit to myself. "I love you Teddy and I love Vic." I say sadly, Teddy sighs.

"I love Vic so much but somehow that felt right, I love you too Rose." Teddy says with a loud sigh. "For now I should only love you as a best friend and you should do the same." I say with a frown, Teddy nods.

And then suddenly Teddy is kissing me again and I'm kissing him, so many thoughts are running through my mind but I think I have decided two things...

One, this can't happen again.

And Two.

I'm giving up the twins for adoption.

...

A/N: Sooo that happened...

Please tell me what you think. Sorry for another short chapter, the next one should be longer.

Disclaimer: My OC's, My Plot, Everything else is J.K Rowling's.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

After that night I told everybody that I was having twins and that I was going to give them away, Scorpios found this very hard of course, mostly everyone was supportive of the idea, after we snogged me and Teddy promised not to do that again and we went to bed and nothing has been said about it, we still remain the best of friends, only yesterday I found out that Scorpios was coming to the wedding as Dom's plus one, soon after that I found out they were dating but taking it slow.

So today is the wedding, lucky for everybody (Mostly Victorie) I hadn't gotten any bigger and my dress was going to still fit me. I got dressed just after breakfast, just like Victorie told me, she was probably scared that I was going to get bigger in a space of 2 hours, which I think is quite impossible, but oh well Victorie can believe what she wants.

Its now less that 2 hours until the wedding and Victorie is freaking out, apparently she thinks that she won't think that she will fit in her dress as it has been 2 months since she tried it on, me and Dom are sniggering at the thought at it. "As if Vic could gain weight in 2 months, she is like the healthiest person I know." I say laughing, Dom only laughs a little. "What?" I ask unsure what she is going to say. "Vic thinks that she is pregnant." Dom say slowly, my eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my gosh, she is a healer, shouldn't she know that she is pregnant or not?" I ask Dom, who looks down, this must be hard for her, its been a month and 2 weeks since she lost the baby. "The tests don't tell her anything, but she said she has the symptoms." Dom says, she looks so down. "This must be hard for you, when did you find out?" I ask carefully. "This morning, she thinks she is about 2 months pregnant, that means she got pregnant around the same time as me." Dom says sadly.

"How are you?" I ask. "I'm fine." Dom says a little happier. "Come on, lets go help set up." I say, Dom smiles. "I'll go help set up, you go get the food ready." Dom says with a smile, I nod. I walk to the kitchen and help around for half an hour, then Nana Molly tells me to go and relax, so I start walking to the sitting room and just as I'm walking past the toilet, I'm pulled into it and before I can react my lips are pushed onto whoever it is and I'm kissing him, whoever this 'him' is, then seconds later he stops kissing me and I look at who it is. It's Scorpios.

"What are you doing?" I shriek at Scorpios, who starts kissing my neck. "I'm kissing you, problem?" Scorpios asks absent mindedly. "Yes actually I do, you re-dating my best friend/cousin, who I have just started re-building me relationship with." I say as I push Scorpios away, he looks at me. "Sorry, yeah your right." Scorpios says. "Good, now go find her, she need comforting." I tell Scorpios bossily, he winks at me and then walks out, I sigh. Why do boys keep snogging me, especially if they are dating my cousins? So annoying.

Jacob then came to see me, I invited him to the wedding, well actually Victorie invited him. He and Roxie were having a chat, when he saw me and kissed me, which was nice. "Are you alright?" Jacob asks me. "Yeah, just can't believe Teddy and Vic are getting married in an hour." I say, its weird as I was always rooting for them to get together and now they are getting married, then Vic might be pregnant, its all gone so fast.

"Would you ever want to settle down?" Jacob asks me. "Well I'm halfway there." I say with a laugh. "Honestly would you like too?" Jacob asks softly. "Yeah I would." I tell Jacob happily. "Same, if I just find the right person to settle down with." Jacob says. "Yeah." I say, Jacob grabs my hand. "If you still love me in a couple of months or even after that, how about we settle down." Jacob says, oh gosh is he proposing to me? I don't know how to answer this.

"Don't you think we're a little young for that?" I ask softly. "If we love each enough, then no, but I totally understand that you might only be liking me because your pregnant." Jacob says kindly. "Oh Jacob." I say shaking my head, then I kiss him and it was one of the best kisses I have had, Roxie tells us to 'get a room' but still carried on kissing, finally we stop kissing and smile at each other.

"I really like you Jacob and it's not the hormones, but do you think that we would be ready to settle down, I mean I'm nearly 17 and I'm having twins in 4 months, it will be very hard, I'm not going back after Christmas, but think I'm going to go into my 7th year if I can, your only 18 years old, you shouldn't be thinking about things like this, you should be thinking about what job your going to be doing." I explain to Jacob, who nods.

"Yeah I know, but I love you Rose and I really want this relationship to work and I think that if we settled down, then the relationship would get better, I could start work somewhere, get money for you and me." Jacob tells me, he seems so happy. "Ok, we'll settle down, but we will have to wait until the twins are born." I tell Jacob, maybe this can work.

"Thats fine, also I have a little flat that you can live in, I'm not going back to school for this year, I have it all sorted out, me and you can live together for a couple of weeks, just to see if your ok with it, if you do we can stay and if not, you can go back to your Nan's." Jacob says, he has this all figured out. "You have this all figured out, don't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, I really want us to work." Jacob says, I kiss him softly. "Me too, now I have to go and be a Maid Of Honour and help the Bride." I tell Jacob who smiles, I go and walk to Victorie's room, when I get there everything is quiet and fine, I walk in and Vic is sitting on bed with her dress on, Aunty Fleur is fussing with Vic's hair, Dom is doing Vic's make-up and Lily is sitting down next to Vic, when I walk in they all look at me.

"Where have you been?" Vic cries at me. "Resting." I say calmly. "Why 'ere you 'esting? We 'ave work to be doing." Aunty Fleur asks with her French accent, I roll my eyes. "Well when you're 5 months pregnant with twins, I'll ask you the same question." I respond quickly. I walk over to Vic, who seems down. "Whats up Vic?" I ask. "She won't say anything." Lily says, who looks at Vic sadly.

"Vic?" I ask with a commanding tone. "Everyone leave me and Rose alone." Vic says, everyone looks pretty shocked, but they do as she says. "Whats up?" I ask as I sit down, just as everybody has left. "I'm scared Rose, I don't think I can do this." Vic say sadly. "What are you talking about Victorie Fleur Weasley-Delecore?" I ask shaking my head. "I can't get married, I can't commit." Vic says, I shake my head.

"Victorie, you have been in a relationship with Teddy for 3 years now and only now are you saying you can't commit, its not that, something else, I know what, if I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone, then you tell me what is really going on." I tell Vic, she nods. "Well, my boyfriend basically just proposed to me, he wants us to settle down and I said yes, but I'm only going to see how this works, also I'm going to live in a flat with him for a couple of weeks, to see if we can live together." I tell Vic, who looks a little shocked.

"I can't believe he did that, I promise I won't tell anybody until your ready." Vic says with a smile. "Now it's your turn." I tell Vic, she shakes her head. "I'm sure by now Dom has told you that I might be pregnant, well the thing is, I'm not ready to a mother and I think that if I am, I might have an abortion, I mean I hate the thought and all, but I can't go through with it, I see all the pain women go through and the pain of loss if they loose the baby, I can't go through that, I don't want to." Vic says sadly.

"Don't have an abortion, it will break Dom." I say quickly. "What do you mean? How will it break Dom?" Vic asks confused, she doesn't know. "Didn't Dom tell you?" I ask shocked. "Tell me what?" Vic asks worriedly. "About 2 months ago, Dom got pregnant with Scorpios's baby, then a month and two weeks ago today, she had a miscarriage, if you have an abortion it might break her, she was going to give the baby away, but I know she felt very happy with the baby in her and I think she was going to change her mind." I tell Vic, who is shocked.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her sister, she can tell me anything." Vic says sadly, I hug her. "I don't know, she didn't tell anybody but me, Lily and Scorpios." I tell Vic softly. "How about you think about it, but not now, today you are getting married to the best man on the world, your going to have a magical day, think about this when you get off your Honeymoon." I say happily, Vic smiles and we start to get her ready, everybody comes back in.

The wedding was amazing, so beautiful, Vic was so happy after that talk. Its now the wedding party, I'm sitting down on my table sipping from my fake alcohol, because I'm obviously not aloud it, but I did try to get some but Mom pulled me away, well her and Jacob had to drag me away, it was pretty funny, I miss the days when I wasn't pregnant and I could get really drunk and hook up with anyone I wanted or anyone who wanted to, I've danced around too, first with Hugo, then with James, then Freddy, then Louis, then Albus, then Jacob and then I danced with Teddy, I've also danced with pretty much all the girls, mostly Dom.

I'm sitting happily, then someone taps me on the shoulder and scares the life out of me, I turn around and it's Scorpios. "Can we talk and I mean, only talk?" Scorpios says with a smile, I smile. "Sure." I say, Scorpios helps me get up and we walk out of the tent and over to a bunch of seats. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I know you have already made your decision, but I want to talk about the twins and I do have the right to have a choice as they are my babies." Scorpios says. "Ok." I say, why not let him say what he wants. "Really?" Scorpios asks, he looks shocked. "Yes." I say as I roll my eyes. "Well I think we should start over, not dating or anything but friends who are having a baby or two together, I really want to be a father the twins, and first time you wouldn't let me do anything and now you changed your mind and you want to give up for adoption, but I don't want that and to be honest I should get an opinion as they are mine as well." Scorpios say strongly, I smile.

"You really want this don't you?" I ask. "Yeah I do, I was sort of happy when you said you were pregnant as it would give me a chance to show everybody I'm not just an evil Slytherin with an ex-deatheater father, and then you said you didn't want me to be involved or anything that got me really down, then Dom got pregnant and I was really happy because I thought I would get a shot, then she told us it wasn't mine and that she would have put up for adoption that broke me, I just thought that maybe you could let me try and be a Dad and thats when you tell me that your giving the twins up, I really want to prove to people that I'm actually nice and stuff." Scorpios tells me, he sounds so passionate.

"First I should tell you that Jacob basically proposed to me, he wants to settle down, he has everything planned and well I'm going to live with him in this flat for a couple of weeks to see if I want to live with him or not, he is going to quit school and he has got a job and is going to try and help me, I'm not going back to school until 7th year is supposed to start, I don't think that you would do that." I tell Scorpios, who looks a little shocked.

"What is he doing, your going to be 17 in a month today, he has just turned 18, how is he going to be able to look after all of you? Also I would have done something like this, I would want to be everything for the twins." Scorpios says. "Well I didn't think you would have done this, also I was just as shocked, but I said yes and we are going to try and make a good relationship." I say.

"Then why don't we give it another go, try and make a family, we won't date each other though." Scorpios suggests, he really wants this. "If I do choose to keep the baby, how do I know that you won't run away?" I ask. "Because I don't want to run away, why do you think I wanted to talk to you?" Scorpios says, thats all I need. "Fine we will start again, I won't put the twins up for adoption and I will let you help me." I say happily, Scorpios smiles and hugs me, I hug him back.

"Thank you Rosie, I won't let you down." Scorpios says happily. "I best hope you don't." I say with a laugh.

Later that night we told everyone that me and Scorpios were going to start again, we weren't going to date, it went pretty well, then I told them about me and Jacob's plans, that went alright too.

...

A/N: So yeah I'm not so happy with this chapter and things went really fast but stuff had happen.

Also a more aggressive Ron will be in the next chapter, so I guess he will a bit OOC, I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter, please tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

It's now been 2 months since the wedding, I haven't really spoken to Teddy but I know Vic has decided to keep the baby, which even with my feeling towards Teddy, I'm still happy about. Right now I live with Jacob in our flat that I love. I'm not 7 months pregnant and let me tell you things have gotten so much harder, with swollen feet and heartburn, being the worst of it.

Scorpios decided to take a leaf from Jacob's book and now lives next door to us, he has left school for the year and is working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for my Uncle George. Jacob also found work and works at new Quidditch and Broom shop. Scorpios is having a bad month after Dom was caught kissing Alix Zabini and they broke up.

Aunt Ginny is almost around every day and she gives me gossip on the family, she also told me that Mum and Dad were getting a divorce, at which point I told her about Mum acting weird with Scorpios's dad. Another thing she told me was that Lily decided to finish school in a month as she didn't want miss anything with the baby, she is now 5 months pregnant and has found out that she is having a boy.

I'm home alone when I hear a knock on the door, I'm not expecting anyone and Scorpios is at work. I nervously walk up to the door and look through the peep hole and see my dad. He doesn't look good, he has bags under his eyes, his hair looks dirty and he has a stubble. I open the door and Dad looks surprised that I opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here dad? Is everything okay?" I ask Dad as he walks into the flat, he looks around and sighs. "Nice place Rosie." Dad says with a smile. "Do you want a drink?" I ask, Dad looks at me and then my bump which I put a protective hand on. "Would a beer be too much to ask." Dad asks with a grin.

"Actually yes, I have water though." I say, Dad sighs. "Water will be fine." Dad says, I leave the sitting room and move into the kitchen, grab a glass and pour some cold water from the fridge into it.

I walk back into the sitting room and hand Dad the glass of water, Dad takes the glass and takes a sip. "Dad are you drunk?" I ask cautiously as I notice the smell whiskey coming from him, he glares at me. "What's it to you." Dad says angrily, I sigh. "I didn't think you would turn to drink." I say sadly, Dad scoffs before standing up and looking at me.

"Disappointed? So am I." Dad says with a scowl as he looks at my bump again. "About what?" I ask as I start to get angry, he laughs angrily. "In you. You disappointed the family when you got pregnant." Dad says with a glare.

"You should be disappointed in yourself." I retort back, Dad moves closer to me angrily. "Don't speak to me like that, I'm your father." Dad says with venom in his words.

"I'll talk to you how I want in my house." I say angrily. "Doesn't matter where you live, I'm still your father and you should treat me with respect." Dad spits angrily at me, I scoff. "When you treat yourself with respect, I'll do the same." I say angrily, he steps angrily towards me, I move away. "Get out." I shout angrily as he gets closer.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dad say angrily as he gets in my face, I move away just before throws his glass and it hits the wall smashing it instantly, I look panicked at it.

I go to the door when he grabs my wrist roughly, I turn around and groan in pain. "Stop your hurting me." I say as I try to pull away, I feel his grip harden around my wrist before he twists it and I let out a small cry of pain.

"Now you listen to me Rosie, I'll always be your father and I'll never forgive you for ruining the name Weasley." Dad says angrily in my ear, I shudder as I feel his hot whiskey scented breath on my cheek before he releases my wrist.

"You did that yourself." I whisper to him, I hear him growl angrily as he stares at me before hits me around the face with such force I fall over, I grab my bump protectively before I stand up and walk over to the door where Dad now stands and before I can really think about what I do I angrily punch him in the face and suddenly I'm seeing only rage and I'm punching anything soft on his body while the tears blur my view.

I don't know how long I do it for but the next thing I know is I'm being pushed over and I hear my door slam shut, I rub my bump as a fresh set of tears run down my face. I don't know how long I sit on the floor until I get and sit on the sofa and hug myself.

I don't know how Jacob didn't notice the red mark on my cheek and the slight cut on my lip and the sudden bruising on my knuckles that night. I really don't know how a few days later the bruise formed and looked bigger than the red mark, the cut on my lip that had split multiple times while it was healing and now was scabbed, red and sore looking.

It's almost been a week since that day and the bruise is large and starting to go to the healing colour of a greenish yellow but is still purple in some parts and my lip is almost healed but splits every so often. I hear a knock at my door just as I'm about to sit on the sofa to watch some TV, I quickly turn off all the lights and sit far away from the door.

I hear another knock and flinch and close my eyes.

"Rose I know you are in there." I hear what sounds like Teddy through the door, I widen my eyes and sigh, Teddy would definitely notice this so I sit still. "Please let me in Rose." Teddy says softly, I feel a tear slide down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away before I hear a _crack. _I try to huddle into the dark as I panic.

I swear Jacob told me we had wards up. "Go away." I say with a loud sigh.

"What no how are you Teddy?" Teddy says with a small chuckle, I see him look around and notice the glass that I still haven't picked up. "What the hell happened here." Teddy asks, I notice the anger in his voice. I stand up but face away from him and motion for him to sit down as I sit in my usual place. Teddy puts on the lights and sits next to me before I feel him stiffen next to me.

He pulls my face to face him and he growls angrily. "Who the hell did this? Was it Jacob? I'll kill him." Teddy questions angrily, I roll my eyes and sigh. "Calm down it's nothing and no Jacob didn't do anything." I say, Teddy frowns and furrows his eyebrows.

"That isn't nothing. Tell me who did it Rose." Teddy says still angry, I sigh. "It was my Dad." I say shakily, Teddy suddenly stands up angrily. "I'll kill him." Teddy says as he walks towards the door.

I grab Teddy's arm quickly and turn him to towards me. "Stop Teddy, there is nothing you can do." I say softly, Teddy sighs before he sits down. "I don't know whether to tell you or not but here goes." I say with a sigh, Teddy holds my hand

"You can tell me anything Rose." Teddy says with a small smile, I give a slight smile. "This isn't the first time, though the first time was an accident and this time he was drunk." I start off, I watch as Teddy starts to get angry.

"Remember when I was at St Mungos? Well Dad had gotten angry after Mum had said that she wasn't coming back, he must have smashed the photo then and when I checked him he was angry and had been drinking then, he went to hit me and forgot he had glass in his hand and that how I ended up in the hospital, I lost quite a bit of blood but only certain member of the family know about it." I continue, I watch as Teddy goes from angry to upset and then angry again.

"Did Vic know?" Teddy asks, I bite my lip which answers his question which makes him angrier. "She didn't want you to do anything stupid." I say, Teddy frowns. "She knows how much I care about you, she should have told me." Teddy says sadly, I take his hand and smile.

"She didn't want anything to happen to you either." I say softly, Teddy smiles. "Rose you'll promise to tell me if this ever happens again, wont you?" Teddy asks, I sigh. "I promise but only if you promise not to do anything stupid." I say, Teddy grins.

"I care so much about you so I'll try to remember not to do anything stupid if this happens again." Teddy says with a large smile, I roll my eyes and smile. "It won't happen again, he was just drunk." I say, Teddy frowns. "Stop making excuses for him." Teddy says with an edge of anger in his voice.

"I'm not, I think he knows not to mess with me." I say with a look to my knuckles, Teddy raises his eyebrows and looks at my knuckles and looks proud but then frowns.

"Rose he still might come back, especially if you have hurt him." Teddy says worriedly, I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Rosie, he has already hurt you enough to almost kill you, this time was just drunk anger, who knows what he could do next. Maybe you should live me and Vic for a bit." Teddy rambles until out of nowhere I grab his face and kiss him and for a second I feel him kiss back before I release his face.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Teddy asks as he ruffles his now pinkish purple hair, I put my head in my hands and gasp. "I don't know, it's what Vic does to shut you up." I say without thinking. "So you kissed me because Vic does it?" Teddy asks, still touching his hair that is slowly returning back to his normal turquoise, I sigh.

"It was a reflex I guess, I just wanted you to shut up and I didn't think." I say before Teddy moves closer to me. "Then just tell me to shut up." Teddy says with a small smile.

"How can I? You just go off on a tangent and don't stop until you've finished or someone shuts you up." I say with a loud sigh, I see Teddy grin before grabbing my face and kissing me, I start kissing him back and suddenly were pulling each other clothes off and I find myself liking what is happening more than I should and for a second I want to blame hormones but I know it's not the truth.

Teddy pulls away from me just as he pulls me into the bedroom. "Should we really do this?" Teddy asks, I don't hear any guilt in his voice but for a minute I start to feel guilty and regret getting to this part but I feel Teddy's hand on my waist and know I want this.

"Probably not." I say half minded, Teddy bites his lip before he crashes his lips back onto mine and leads me to the bed, my heart jumps in my chest excitedly before the guilt jumps in again. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't love it because I did, I feel like it's something I've wanted for a while but I know it's something I shouldn't want and I feel guilt for wanting it.

The next day Teddy comes around again and we find ourselves in the same position but after we sit and watch TV. "That can't happen again." I say with a frown, Teddy looks down and I see his wedding ring and I feel my heart clench painfully.

"I know." Teddy says and I sigh. "We need an agreement that this won't happen again." I say as I move away from Teddy, who frowns. "I agree." Teddy says as he gets up and walks to my door and walks out.

We broke that agreement a week later.

And the day after that.

And then the day after that.

...


	11. Chapter 11: Birth

2 months on after 'The Agreement' and things hadn't really gone to plan as we broke 'The Agreement' after a week and then mostly everyday after that and right up to this day, two months later. So yes that does make me 9 months pregnant and due pretty soon, say tomorrow.

Somehow James convinced McGonagall to let him and Dom leave Hogwarts for a couple of weeks due to the fact that I'm due and they want to be here when the twins come.

I'm officially on bed rest but I stay in the sitting room. The problem is everyone is treating me like I'm fragile and I hate that. So an update on life is that Dom finally decided that she was in love with Alix Zabini and they have been dating now for 2 months, Hugo owled me to tell me that he now has a girlfriend, Scorpios finishes work tomorrow to help when the babies come and Jacob finishes the day after.

I'm sitting on the sofa cuddled up with Teddy when I hear someone knock on my door, I look through the peephole and see James and Dom, I smile and then frown and turn to Teddy. "It's James and Dom." I say with a frown, Teddy nods and gets up, he walks over to me and kisses me before he apparates out of the flat.

I smile as I open the door before I'm hugged by Dom and softly hugged by James, I bring them in and we sit on the sofa. "Thank you for coming over guys." I say with a smile, they smile at me. "How have things been?" James asks with a smile. "Well they have been as good as they can be while being pregnant with twins." I say with a grin, Dom laughs.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible friend." Dom says with a frown, I take her hand and smile. "I know how hard it was to see me pregnant." I say softly, Dom sniffs. "I'm doing so much better now, thanks to Alix and I'm so excited to meet your babies." Dom says happily, I smile. "Dom you must tell me everything about him." I say with a giggle, I feel like a real teenager.

"Did you want some lunch Rose? I happen to be a great cook." James asks with a smile, I smile. "I can't ask you to make me lunch, though I am hungry." I say with a smile as I place a hand on my bump, which is very large. "That settles it, I'll cook your favourite pasta." James says with a grin, he walks into the kitchen and starts getting all the ingredients together.

"I'm surprised that you've made it this far into your pregnancy." Dom says as she watches me rub my stomach, I've been having twitches of small pain since yesterday. "Well Vic is super happy with me going full term." I say and my heart clenches at the sound of her name.

"Well I saw Vic yesterday and she looked big." Dom says with a grin, another pang in my chest. "How far along is she now?" I ask with a smile that almost falters. "I think she is about 6 months now, she and Ted want the gender to be surprise." Dom says happily, suddenly we hear James curse and we laugh.

We sit and eat James's pasta which is amazing and watch TV while taking some time to talk. By now I've been having more pains in my stomach and they have been getting worse, it's only when I get up to grab a drink that a large pain rips through my stomach and I cry in pain, which makes Dom and James rush over to me. "What's wrong Rose?" James asks as he puts an arm around me.

"I think I'm going into labour, I think I've been having contractions since yesterday but they have gotten worse the past hour." I say panicked, I cry as another contraction comes. "James you stay here with Rose, I'll get Vic." Dom says calmly, she walks to the fireplace and just as she's about to floo away James panics.

"Wait what do I do? What if I hurt her?" James asks panic evident on his face, Dom laughs. "Just get her what she needs for the hospital and if her waters break, clean it up and help her get changed." Dom says with a commanding tone but a small smile. She floos away and James looks at me concerned just as another contraction comes and I cry again, James rushes to my side.

"Okay, where is your stuff?" James asks more calmly, I point to the bedroom and he nods, he is in there for a couple of minutes and come out with my baby bag. 20 minutes pass with me almost in tears due to the contractions but I feel okay enough to get up and make my way to the bathroom, James rushes to my side and sigh.

"James I'm going to the bathroom, I don't need help in there." I say with a grin, James rubs his neck awkwardly. Just as I get to the bathroom, I large contraction rips through me and I feel my waters break and I cry out.

"What's wrong? What happened?" James asks panicked as he crashes into the bathroom. "Is that what I think it is?" James asks looking grossed out, I laugh. "Yes James that is my broken waters." I say as another contraction happens, James moves me out of the bathroom and runs around the flat until I hear a crash in the bedroom. "James are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

James comes out of my bedroom with a bunch of towels and rubbing his head. "You might need a new airing cupboard." James says with nervous smile, I shake my head and smile. He goes into the bathroom and I hear him cleaning and a couple of minutes he comes out and heads back into my bedroom, he comes out a second later with a pair of loose leggings and a white tank top.

"Come on, I remember Vic said something about how baths help with labour." James says as he walks over to me and helps me up and walks me to the bathroom, where he has already filled the bath up with bubbles and has somehow dimmed the lights, he helps me undress and then helps me into the bath, where I start to feel more at ease.

10 minutes later we hear talking and footsteps and Dom and Aunt Ginny walks into the bathroom. "I'm sorry I took so long, Vic had an emergency delivery pop up, so I flooed to Scorpios's work and told him what was happening, his boss won't let him leave yet so I went to Jacob's work but I couldn't find him, the only other person I know who knows about birth and labour was Aunt Ginny." Dom says quickly, I smile. "Wait Mum you know how to give birth?" James asks with a confused look on his face, Aunt Ginny shakes her head and smiles.

"Well I did give birth to you and your siblings so yes." Aunt Ginny says with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't mean like that." James says with a frown, Aunt Ginny smile and kisses his cheek. "I know, I almost had to deliver Albus by myself, I also helped deliver Rose and I was the one that helped Fleur give birth to Victorie, which was hard because I had never seen that before as I was only 19 myself." Aunt Ginny tells us, James looks impressed and Dom is smiling.

"Let's have a look at you." Aunt Ginny says as she bends down next to the bath, the contractions are coming more quickly and hurt more but the bath has helped. "I'm not sure how far apart the contractions are but they are closer than they were, right Rose?" James says calmly to his mother, who gapes at him in surprise but she looks proud. "I think we should take you to St Mungos." Aunt Ginny says with a smile towards me, I nod.

After helping me out of the bath and helping me get dressed, Aunt Ginny decides that it would be safer to drive me to St Mungos, just as we get there I feel a pressure and a huge pain and scream in pain, James scoops me up into his arms and takes me inside, he calls a Healer and they place me onto a bed and wheel me to the Emergency centre, there is a lot of people here and it is very busy. Suddenly Draco Malfoy walks over to me and starts wheeling me to the Maternity Ward.

"What's going on?" I ask worriedly as I notice Aunt Ginny and Draco Malfoy talking hurriedly, Aunt Ginny looks over at me before she walks over to me. "There has been a massive breakout of dragon pox and an accident so there isn't any Healers right now." Aunt Ginny tells me nervously, another contraction comes and I feel something happening, I grab Aunt Ginny's hand with wide eyes.

"I think one of the twins is coming." I say as a large pain rips through, she widens her eyes and runs over to Draco Malfoy who runs over to me and closes a curtain around me before my leggings are ripped off. I'm in so much pain to be embarrassed that the father of my twins father is about to help me deliver one of my babies.

"The head is crowning, you're going to have to deliver here until we can move you to a delivery room." Draco Malfoy tells me, I panic and look around when I see my Mum run over to me. "Rose oh gosh, are you okay?" Mum asks worriedly, I cry as she hugs me. "Mum I'm scared." I say with tears running down my cheeks. "I know but you have to give birth to one of your baby girls." Mum says calmly as she strokes my hair.

"Rose when your next contraction come you need to push." Draco Malfoy tells me, at this point I couldn't care about the obvious flirty looks between him and my mother. As a contraction happens, Mum places a sheet over me and I start pushing, feeling the worst pain I have ever felt, I keep pushing until Draco tells me not to and start when another contraction runs through me I start again.

5 minutes of pushing and crying on my part, I hear a large cry and I gasp with relief and lay back. "Well done Rose, your first girl is here." Draco says with a smile, I can hear the happiness in his voice. I watch as he cleans her up, places her in a blanket and hand her to me. I hold my first daughter and smile, she has Scorpios's nose and lips and she starts to coo in my arms, I smile happily. "Congratulations sweetheart, she's beautiful." Mum says with tears streaming her face, she kisses my cheek.

Eventually Draco has to take her to the new born ward to make sure she is okay. I start to have more contractions and I finally get moved to my delivery room, where I can rest until I can deliver my other daughter. 20 minutes later and Scorpios arrives, he smiles at me happily. "I just saw her Rose, she's beautiful." Scorpios says happily, I smile as he kisses my forehead. I can tell he has been crying which makes me smile wider.

Nearly an hour after having the first one I start to feel the same pain and grab Scorpios's hand and he nods before he runs to get his father, they come back a second later with my mother, Draco checks me over just before I get a horrible pain rip through me. "I think this one is breach, we are going to have to be careful and you need to follow everything I say. I look at Scorpios nervously and he takes my hand. "I'm here Rose, you can do it." Scorpios says comfortingly.

It takes a while until Draco thinks I'm ready to push but when I start I have to stop as quickly as I can until he tells me to start again. It exhausts me quickly and I find myself wanting to give up but Scorpios keeps encouraging me that I can do it, eventually Draco tells me that everything is alright and to push as hard as I can.

10 minutes later after screaming and pushing I finally hear a ear splitting cry and I relax into my bed and let my tears fall. Draco cleans her, wraps her in a blanket and hands her to Scorpios who is crying and he hands her to me, she has my features and I love her. Scorpios bends down and I smile at him before he kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back before we break apart and look at our daughter. "I'll go get your first daughter." Draco says happily.

Draco comes back with our other daughter in his arms, he puts her into Scorpios's arms and he brings her over to me, I smile and look at my daughters and realise that I wouldn't want to be without them. We sit and talk for a while, trying decide on names, we decide to put one of the girls in a different blanket from the other because for now they look identical.

An hour later and my family come in, everyone but my father are there. "Damn Rosie, I never thought I would say this but you and Malfoy have made beautiful babies." Uncle Harry says humouredly, Aunt Ginny smacks him playfully but he smiles and kisses her cheek. "Rose they are seriously beautiful." Dom says with James next her, he smiles and nods. "So what are their names?" Mum asks, me and Scorpios smile at each other and look at our daughters.

"Everyone meet Cassiopeia Ginevra and Evelyn Aurora Weasley." I say proudly, everyone smiles and huddles around us. "Weasley? Not Malfoy? Mum asks, Scorpios smiles at her. "I never want them to have deal with what I did growing up with the Malfoy name." Scorpios says with a small smile.

A day later I'm resting after feeding the twins when Teddy comes to visit. "Hey Rosie, how are you feeling?" Teddy asks, I smile. "I'm exhausted but I'm feeling great." I say with a tired smile, Teddy smiles softly at me and then looks in the little beds the girls are in and smiles at them. "You did a great job Rose, they are beautiful, just like you." Teddy states, I bite my lip but smile. "Teddy I think we should stop seeing each other. I can't do it anymore and I have the girls now." I say softly, Teddy frowns but nods.

"It's only fair, soon you'll have your own child and it just wouldn't be right, Vic is your wife and my cousin and I don't want to ruin that more than I already have." I continue with a small smile, Teddy sighs. "At least let me kiss you one last time." Teddy says with a sigh, I huff and sit up. "Fine." I say before Teddy grabs my face and kisses me passionately and once we break apart I bite my lip as I watch him walk away.

I was so caught up in what happened that I didn't realise that Victorie had seen what had happened.

...

A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me!


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday

Today is the twins first birthday, I can't believe how fast it went. Cassiopeia or Cassie as we call her is like Scorpios with her features like his but softer, the only thing that separates them is that she has red hair like mine, while Evelyn or Evie as we call her is exactly like me but she has Scorpios's blonde hair. Scorpios thought that because Cassie had a constellation as a name she would be blonde like him but she is definitely a red head.

So a life update, a week after I had the twins Scorpios moved in, Jacob didn't like that but was trying to be supportive so agreed to it. I haven't been with Teddy since the day after the twins were born, I won't say that I'm glad because I honestly miss being with him.

Dom and Alix are engaged and I wouldn't be surprised if they eloped one day soon. Most surprising to the family was that as soon as James left school he went straight into Healing, he wanted to be a midwife Healer, apparently helping me with labour made him want to do that as a job. Aunt Ginny was so proud.

I wake up to the sound of giggling, I look at the baby monitor that has a camera and see the twins standing in their crib giggling, I smile and get out of bed and head to their room, once there my girls reach out to me and coo, I smile and pick up Cassie and she giggles into my ear. I take her into the kitchen, where I find Scorpios making the girls their usual cereal of rice crispies, I place Cassie in her highchair and Scorpios puts her bowl on the table for her.

I go and get Evie and place her into her highchair and help feed her while Scorpios feeds Cassie. "Are you looking forward to later?" Scorpios ask me, I smile. "Of course I am, my girls are one year olds now." I say with a grin, I pull a funny face at Evie and she giggles, I feel Scorpios watch me and smile at myself.

Jacob wakes up an hour later, he kisses me softly on the head and nods at Scorpios before he grabs an apple and eats it. "I hope you're at least going to have some cake later." I say with a frown to his apple, he grins. "Of course I will." Jacob says before he takes another bite from his apple. Another thing that happened was that Jacob got signed on to the Chudley Cannons quidditch team six months ago.

We get back from doing a photoshoot that I convinced Scorpios to do for the girls first birthday, the girls are covered in cake and frosting so I ask Scorpios and Jacob to bath them while I get everything ready, the girls party is in an hour. I place banners, balloons and use some spells to help put food and drinks out and I put the real birthday cakes in the fridge.

10 minutes before the party actually starts friends and family start to show up, with my aunts and uncles arriving first with some of the younger Hogwarts students as it was the Easter holidays and they were home.

1 hour later and almost everyone has arrived and girls are sitting with James and Dom playing with one of the new toys James got them. I putting a bowl of crisps on the table when I notice my mother walk in holding hands with Draco Malfoy, my eyes widen and I walk over to them. "Rose sweetie I'm sorry we're late." Mum says with a small smile, Draco smiles at me awkwardly.

6 months ago Scorpios's parents got divorced, Mum and Dad had just finalized their divorce the day I gave birth. I've had a feeling that they have been dating and I guess this confirms it. I look at their entwined hands and Mum look down and smiles. "As long as your happy." I say simply, Mum kisses my cheek and Draco nods softly at me.

20 minutes later and I'm sitting talking with Lily while I hold her son Luke, while she holds Cassie. Lily and Lysander Scamander have been dating for nearly a year and they look very happy. "So how is Ly with Luke?" I ask as I look at Lily's son who is adorable with red hair and his father's blue eyes. "Rose he is amazing, he treats Luke like his own." Lily says with a fond look at Lysander who is talking to her father.

I'm getting ready to get the cakes out of the fridge when Teddy taps me on the shoulder, I turn around and smile. "Hey Teddy, it's been a while since I saw you." I say as Teddy hugs me, I hug him back and smile. "Yeah being an Auror takes your time away." Teddy says with a sigh, I nod and look over at Vic who is holding her and Teddy's daughter Elizabeth Nymphadora, she almost looks exactly like Vic, I walk over to her and give her a hug and she hands Elizabeth over to me, I smile at the 9 month old, she was born a month and a day after Luke.

10 minutes later and we have just finished singing 'Happy Birthday' to the twins and everyone is sitting eating cake, the twins have it all over their faces, I'm wiping it off Evie's face and Dom is wiping it off Cassie's face, they are both giggling and I smile. "So what's it like to be engaged?" I ask Dom with a grin, she sighs happily and looks over at Alix. "Honestly, I'm so lucky to be with him, I couldn't be happier." Dom says happily, I smile at her.

"I'm happy for you Dom." I say with a smile, She finishes wiping Cassie's face and turns to me as I finish wiping Evie's face. "You should know, Jacob basically asked you to marry him at Vic's wedding." Dom says with a laugh, I sigh and look at Jacob. "I don't know what it feels like honestly." I say with a frown.

"Why what's wrong?" Dom asks, I sigh. "He hates having Scorpios here." I say with a frown. "Well that's because he knows Scorpios still fancies you." Dom says as she picks up Cassie from her highchair. "What are you on about?" I ask with a frown, Dom raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Never mind. Is anything else wrong?" Dom asks, I sigh. "He is different since he was signed up." I say, Dom nods and sighs.

It's 4pm and most people have left and I'm putting the girls to bed and when I come back into the sitting room, Teddy is just leaving with a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms but Vic sees me and walks over to me. "Have you been avoiding me?" I ask as she places some plates on the side by the sink, she frowns. "Of course not." Vic says almost stiffly. I bite my lip nervously.

"It's just you don't talk to me half as much as we used to, ever since I had the twins." I say with a sigh as I start washing the plates up. "We've been busy with our babies." Vic say, I furrow my eyebrows. "Yeah so has Lily but she's spoken to me nearly every day." I say with a shake of my head, from the corner of my eye I see Vic starting to get annoyed. "You can tell me if there is anything wrong." I say facing her and this when I notice the anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I know something happened between you and Teddy." Vic says finally with a cold look at me, my eyes widen slightly, I never knew that she knew about what happened. "Nothing happened between me and Teddy." I say as convincingly as I can, I know I shouldn't lie but I'm scared to admit what I did. "Don't lie, I saw you kissing the day after you had the twins." Vic says coldly but I see the sadness in her eyes.

"Trust me that was the last time, he was saying goodbye." I say, Vic scowls at me and laughs coldly. "Trust you? You just admitted that you and my husband had something going on." Vic says with a glare and a cold demeanour. "I never meant for it happen but you can't have ago at me, Teddy was there too." I say, Vic scoffs.

"He is my husband and you went after him." Vic says, I roll my eyes and bang my fist on the side. "I loved him first." I say angrily, Vic glares and me and scoffs again. "How could you? We've been together for 4 years now." Vic say, I roll my eyes.

"You don't get it. I've been in love with Teddy since I was 13 years old, I knew you liked him and knew it would never happen with us so I helped you get him." I say angrily, Vic looks shocked and I'm shocked that I just admitted that. "So you thought that it would be okay to go after him?" Vic says, I shake my head and laugh.

"You'll never believe me but I was honestly happy for you and Teddy and I never wanted anything to happen until it did." I say with a sigh, I turn back to start cleaning the plates again. "Just tell me how long it went on for." Vic says softly, I finish washing the last of the plates before I turn to her.

"Two months, we kissed once a week before the wedding and after my Dad hit me, something happened and that's when it started. But I stopped it after I had the twins, I couldn't cope with the guilt eating me up and I didn't want to put you through any more." I tell her with a sigh. "I don't to see you, not for a while." Vic says sadly before she leaves, I sigh and make my way to the girls room.

Just as I reach their room, someone grabs my hand and turns me around, it's Scorpios. "Rose I can't hold it in anymore." Scorpios says with a nervous look on his face. "What's wrong Scorpios?" I ask. "Rose Molly Weasley, I'm completely in love with you." Scorpios says with a large smile, I gasp in shock, I have too many thoughts in my head, there isn't room for this.

Before I can do anything Scorpios pulls me closer and kisses me and I find myself kissing him back but after a second I pull away. "I can't do this now." I half minded with my eyes still wide.

I walk away from him and lock myself in the bathroom.

...

A/N: That's it, the end. This was the last Chapter of the story.


End file.
